


Of Prayer Beads and Sword Blade.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Aoba's daily life in the ancient land of Kyoto. No one suspect these two share a secret bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my oneshot inspired from Mage-san’s KouAo yokai series. Please take note that some scenes, setting and characters may not happen in her cannon setting. They’re all my own ideas. Each chapter can be read as stand alone.

**Title**  : Reason.

 **Summary**  : Aoba is a gifted Kannushi with the power to control people’s mind and exorcism. Yet does he have the power to change Koujaku’s fate?

———————————-

Secret meet ups.

Stolen kisses.

Due to their difference in status, their meet ups are something they both look forward to with all their heart. However, Aoba noticed that no matter how passionate Koujaku kisses him… the older man never touch Aoba beyond the barrier of clothes. 

It all started when one time their embrace cause Aoba’s robe to loosen.

Revealing a bare shoulder.

Seeing that bare shoulder cause Koujaku to froze.Because he saw the claw scar marks on Aoba’s skin.Scars made by him when he was still a half Youkai. Aoba dislike how his beloved is acting like he’s walking on eggshells around him. Being overprotective to the point of idolizing him. It’s like there’s a glass wall between them whenever Aoba initiates the touches. Resulting in the brunette pretending he didn’t notice or promptly changing the topic.

Having enough of this stupid game, Aoba finally decide to confront the older man about their feelings. Their true feelings to each other. So he sets out, this time not sneaking out like a mouse but like a brave man with an honest quest. He dismiss the monks questioning where he’s going since the Emperor might need his advice and stay close. Aoba roll his eyes and said he’ll be back soon for he has a much more important person to attend to.

Leaving the temple, he immediately felt his powers tingle. There’s a looming feeling of dread clouding his heart. Is this a premonition?

Shaking his head from the doubt rearing its head, Aoba quickly go to where he knew Koujaku will be. At this time of the hour, he must be patrolling around the small village they’re living in.

This village.

The folks are of good people, however… some were survivors of the tragedy that happened during the genocide.

Genocide caused by the half Youkai Koujaku before he was chained to the sacred tree.

Despite how Koujaku is now fully human and did nothing but good deeds by protecting the village as the leader of a Samurai march, there are still a handful of villagers who’re vengeful against the brunette.

For Aoba it was difficult to take sides without the matter escalating into a riot.

If he defended Koujaku, some of the villagers will claim he’s being influence by the Youkai. Aoba doesn’t blame them. It’s natural for these scarred villagers to be afraid if Koujaku will revert back to his demon form. How can they let a group of rag tag Samurai to protect them when the leader himself were the cause of death of their family members and destroyed homes?

If Aoba took on the villagers’ side, he doesn’t want to see Koujaku’s expression as everyone is against him. That he should have listen to their jeers and insults that the priest was too merciful in letting him live when he should have perish for his numerous sins…

Shaking his head again, Aoba quicken his pace.

"Koujaku…"

Soon his legs turned into a run.

"I need to tell him… I need to tell him something important!"

***

Aoba pants as he stop for a bit.

"Where is he, damn it?"

Awhile back, he asked Kou and the rest of the members but they all claimed they don’t know where their leader is after he last sent an old woman home since it’s getting dark. Knowing Koujaku, he’d always chivalrously guide any woman home. Much to the husband or father’s displeasure.

What should he do now?

Continue searching for Koujaku or return home? He doesn’t want to return home. Not until he see his lover and tell him his important, heartfelt message.

Suddenly, there’s the sound of fluttering wings.

"Oh! That sparrow…"

Aoba chase after the flying bird.

He doesn’t know why but his instincts told him to follow the bird as it soars in the sky. Leading him to a waterfall lake.

"There’s a waterfall here?" he asks in awe, considering he seldom left the temple.

_*splash*_

Gasping softly, Aoba saw a figure.

Someone was bathing in the cold waters—-

"Koujaku!"

The older man gasps as he look over his shoulder, “A-Aoba?”

Aoba lost his smile when he look down… and saw Koujaku is… naked.

"S-sorry!" he apologize and turn around in one second!

He heard a chuckle before more splashes of water and the sound of pitter patter of feet.

"It’s fine, you just surprised me. Why are you here? Aren’t you suppose to be at the temple?"

Aoba still didn’t turn around, not until he finish hearing the rustling sound of clothes which indicate Koujaku is putting on his armor and robe.

"I… I wanted to see you."

Koujaku grabs his blade and strap it to his back, “we met yesterday didn’t we?” then his smile turn into a grin, “did you miss me already?”

Aoba blushes and shook his head, “It’s not that. I have something I need to tell—- oh.”

When Aoba turn around to face his man, he saw there’s a bruise on Koujaku’s face.

"What happened? are you okay?!"

The blue haired youth step forward to reach Koujaku’s cheek.

They didn’t look like bruises from a brawl. Plus there are faint nail marks as if someone… clawed him. Or some woman…

"It’s nothing, I fell. That’s all." Koujaku stepped back and look away with that lame excuse.

Aoba recall Kou’s words about the old woman.

"Koujaku, tell me everything. What happened when you escorted the old woman home? why did you went this far to bathe? are you washing off something I shouldn’t see?"

Koujaku is silent to all those questions that hit the mark.

Aoba is more angered that Koujaku is acting like this. Bearing his pain alone.

Determine to break that glass wall between them, he step forward and pull Koujaku by the collar before kissing him on the lips!

The older man was caught so surprised by Aoba’s actions that they fell backwards!

"Wah!!"

On the ground, Koujaku protectively held Aoba and asks, “are you okay?”

Aoba nods but didn’t stray from the topic, “Koujaku. Tell me.” he demands again.

The Samurai leader sighs and look up at the stars.

"She said if her son was still alive he would be my age."

Aoba grit his teeth together and nods to encourage Koujaku to continue.

"I was surprise when she allowed me to carry her back home. When I felt her light weight on my back, she began asking me questions.

"About why I volunteer to protect the village, was I hoping to gain their forgiveness? was I expecting a reward from them? she asked me all these questions of whys.

"Once she stopped, I thought she fell asleep. But instead there were more questions. Did I remember a shy little girl who liked paper cranes? Did I remember a carpenter who reeked of smoke? Did I remember the fisherman’s wife who liked to wear sunflowers in her hair?

"She asked me all these questions of people that died during the massacre. Each and every one of them that died due to the fire and wounds I caused…"

"Koujaku…"

"The worst part was that… I didn’t remember them. I don’t have a single memory of ever meeting these nameless people she kept close to her aging heart.

"They’re all her fallen neighbours and family members. I didn’t remember any of them at all…"

Aoba snake his arms around Koujaku’s neck. It hurts more when his lover is narrating all these with an empty tone and unfocused eyes.

Eyes that are lifeless and see nothing but the past.

"After she heard my answer that I didn’t remember any of them, she… lost it. She struggled to break free from my hold and we fell to the ground. And when I was about to check if she’s injured… she slap me to get away from her. That she’ll never ever forgive a monster like me… A monster that left her live all alone at an empty house charred from the fires of 10 years ago…"

"No… Koujaku."

"I’m a monster Aoba, for monsters don’t feel remorse for slaying innocent people and children. Day by day I start to remember. How I held my blade, how I… enjoyed the blood lust. The more my anger consume me, the more… my tattoos ache…"

"Koujaku… enough." Aoba is holding back his sob now.

He shakes his lover’s shoulders but the brunette kept on talking.

"She was right. Maybe I should stop this act of being a good soldier protecting the village. Maybe I should have died instead of being exorcised that day. Maybe—-"

"No, Koujaku."

Koujaku blinks at Aoba’s firm words.

Aoba’s tone sounded calm like the prayers he recite that left the villagers with a peace of mind.

"No." he repeats, "That’s not the option you’ll choose, Koujaku. I know because my Koujaku will never say that. He’ll never waver and change. He’ll never give up."

The older man gasps.

Aoba saw the light returning in Koujaku’s eyes. Now they’re the shine he’s used to see. A pair of rubies he love so much.

Yet Koujaku’s conflicted expression still remain on his face.

"Then what should I do, Aoba? what should I do? I can’t die but I’m not allowed to live.."

"No."

Aoba once again calmly deny Koujaku’s words.

"There is a third option, Koujaku. And that is to live with those regrets. You’re going to live your life with those tattoos on your back. You will pay back your sins with everything you got. By protecting the villagers.  Make it up to the survivors by doing good deeds. Let it be a lesson to the new generation so that this tragic history will never be repeated."

"Aoba…"

"Live, Koujaku. Don’t give up to your tattoos and past. Live… live for yourself…"

Now Aoba lost it and starts crying with a sad smile, “…and for me. For us.”

Immediately a pair of strong and protective arms embrace Aoba’s shivering shoulders.

"I will."

"Koujaku…"

"One day I’ll make you smile and not cry over my stupid words ever again, Aoba. It’s a promise."

Aoba snuggle close and relief washes over him as his beloved Koujaku is back in his arms.

He almost lost him. Almost lost Koujaku to the cursed tattoos and loosing him forever.

"You… hippo. Stop making me worried."

"I’m sorry, Aoba."

Koujaku pull back and stare at Aoba’s warm eyes.

They shorten the distance between them and… their lips met to cement their renewed relationship.

After several moments, Koujaku break their kiss and chuckles, “have I gain your forgiveness now?”

Aoba, with cheeks flushed and erratic breathing, pretend to think about it.

"…I’ll forgive you if you make it up to m-me." he stammers at the end of his sentence there.

So embarrass at himself at the implication of his words.

Koujaku chuckles again and began kissing Aoba’s damp cheeks.

Soon the kisses trail lower to Aoba’s neck.

Aoba close his eyes and wrap his arms around his lover’s neck. Pulling his beloved down with him to the soft bed of grass…

Finally the barrier between them is no more.

Now the two are one with an unbreakable bond. A bond that destroyed Koujaku’s curse and past.

—-

———-

———————-

END?


	2. Prayers for the lost ones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba recall a past memory that echoes with Koujaku’s past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd oneshot that touches on the lovers' past that involves a woman that smells of oranges.

**Title** : Prayers for the lost ones.

**Summary** : Aoba recall a past memory that echoes with Koujaku's spirit.

\------------------------

Aoba woke up to the feeling of someone caressing his hair. Blinking his tired eyes, he saw the hand is full of scars yet its touch is as gentle as a bird’s feather. The gentle hand is connected to a tender smile of his beloved. 

"Good morning." Koujaku greeted at Aoba whose resting his head on his lap. 

Embarrassed that he fell asleep and used Koujaku’s lap as his hard pillow, Aoba sits up immediately! The brunette chuckles at Aoba’s flustered face and caress those soft cheeks before lighting his pipe. A habit he took from his camping days. 

Aoba pouted but a memory cross his mind. The gentle hand. The ruby eyes. The soft long hair like a raven’s feather… 

"Oranges." he said suddenly. 

Koujaku almost drop his matches, “what?” 

Aoba came closer and look at Koujaku’s eyes closely. It’s a funny feeling yet he can’t explain it well. 

"Her hand… they smelled like oranges." he clarified instead. 

Koujaku couldn’t look anymore confuse, “her?” 

Aoba nodded and sits next to him. “The woman who gave me that hair pin.” he pointed to the crimson hair pin Koujaku’s currently wearing. 

"I don’t know her name but I remember she was so fair and… frail. She had nothing but that hair pin to offer me in return for my prayer service. A prayer for safe journey." 

Koujaku’s chest tighten as he continue to listen to Aoba’s voice. 

"She looked extremely reluctant to part with the hair pin yet she insist I take it for her offering or payment. I intend to return it to her but I was still young and lived with the monks. I had little freedom then…" 

"What… happened to her after that?" Aoba shook his head, not realizing Koujaku’s strained voice. 

"I don’t know. I just remember she went North where the flock of birds flew since it was nearing winter. Until today I never knew she was running away from something or if she was searching for… someone." 

Sighing heavily, Aoba look up to the blue sky that matches his hair. 

"To this day I regretted not being able to help that woman with pretty ruby eyes. I could have offered her shelter or food ration for her journey. Or even a horse. Anything…" 

"You did enough." 

"Koujaku?" 

"I’m sure she was extremely grateful that you offered her prayers for a safe journey." 

"……." 

"That’s why, you don’t have to worry. It was enough, you did well, Aoba." 

Aoba blinked at Koujaku’s reaction. Why did his lover look so… conflicted? Aoba reach out to caress Koujaku’s face under the long bangs. The older man pull him close and proceed to hug him. 

"Ko—-" Aoba close his mouth and just hug him back. He doesn’t know what’s going on but what he do know now is that he wants to hug Koujaku tight until he stop shivering. Whether Koujaku shiver from anger or grief, he never knew. 

Aoba just hold him back tight. 

As tight as a mother’s protective embrace.

—

——

———-

END?


	3. Love won't die even in death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba visits a cliff that overlooks the sea. The accident that occurred the night before made him question his own feelings to the red warrior.

Aoba held his prayer beads as the warm sea winds blew against him softly.

As requested by the mourning parents, he came and offered his prayers. 

For last night a tragedy occurred at this very cliff.

A daughter of a noble lord was to be wed of a man above her status. However she has her own beloved, a lowly servant.

Not receiving the blessings from her parents, she proceed to escape her fate by fleeing with the man she chose.

However due to how the guards chased and cornered them to this very cliff, she stubbornly reject their demands to forget the servant and obediently return home with them.

Faced with choices she didn't desire, she gave her family her own answer by jumping off the cliff and into the rough sea waves. Ending her short life in the arms of her lover. 

Her last words was that if she cannot be with her soul mate, then in the after life they shall be reunited.

When Aoba heard this tragic news of the event, he actually felt... amazed. 

This young woman believed in her feelings. She was not ashamed of her relationship with a man not equal of her status. She only wanted to be happy with him. 

The lady even went as far as committing double suicide with her lover because she cannot even imagine living a life without him by her side.

She's... truly an amazing woman.

Compared to Aoba, he felt quite... ashamed.

Secret meet ups.

Stolen kisses.

Meaningful glances.

He and Koujaku... what exactly is their relationship?

Why are thy being secretive?

Why can't they be open about their love to each other?

"Koujaku... I love you. But... do you love me too? are we... soul mates like that brave heroine and her beloved?"

He asks but only the warm sea breeze answered him.

Aoba stood alone on that cliff with his prayer beads.

Silently in turmoil over the nature of his relationship...

\--------

\--------------

\----------------------

END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I took the idea for writing this from Ghost Hunt. Plus there's a real place in Japan where two boulders are tied with ceremonial sacred rope. They're called the married rocks of Ise or Meoto Iwa.


	4. Sweets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku brought Aoba out to a place he’s never seen before.

 

This must be the most awkwardly quiet horse ride they’ve been on for the past few hours.

"We’re almost there but we can take a break at one of the inns if you want…"

"Hnn…"

"Uh, no? okay then. Just let me know if you need me to stop or anything. Your back must be sore since you seldom travel by horse, yeah?"

"Hnn…"

Koujaku sighs exasperatedly as he pull the reigns of his horse under a large tree. Letting the leaves shield them like a humongous umbrella.

"Aoba, you’re still mad at me right?"

The person riding behind him sighs and look away with a pout.

At least Koujaku think his lover is pouting behind that veil.

**(** Aoba is dressed like a woman wearing a travelling Junihitoe.**

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/442197257132770412/>

<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/470696598528921586/>

**\- The veil is attached to the straw hat and carrying a stick.)**

"Koujaku, you said you wanted to show me something. Once I left my room, you brought me to your horse, ask me to wear… this and 2 and a half hours later I have no idea where you’re bringing me after we left the land of Kyo."

Koujaku wince at Aoba’s monotone reply. He’s a bit cross alright.

"It’s fine, it’s fine." he tries to sound cheery.

"It’s not fine. The monks should be by now aware of my absence at the temple. I have unfinished tasks, what if there are visitors wishing for my advice and help? And what if I am to be seen like this outside by myself?"

This time the older man grasp Aoba’s fair hand and smiles, “That’s why I brought you out. You’re literally buried in your workload and I thought you need a break.”

"You could have just told me earlier on instead of… tricking me."

"Yes but will you agree if I just go up and tell you, ‘Aoba, let’s ditch work and have some fun!’?"

Aoba’s failure to reply prove Koujaku’s point.

This time the older man lean close and says in a gentle tone, “Look, I was wrong in tricking you but I wanted to give you some time away from work. Besides, you’re not alone, love. You’re with me and I swear on my life to protect you if some vagabond decides to take you away.”

For once Aoba’s concealed expression broke and reveal a blush.

His beloved can say the most embarrassing words at unexpected times!

"Idiot. And is this why you asked me to wear this attire? You’re embarrassed to be seen travelling alone with a man?"

Aoba tries to harp on Koujaku since he’s still a bit upset about the recent rumor of one of the Emperor’s niece sent him love letters after his success at camp.

Koujaku chuckles and raise his hand to part the veil.

"No, one reason is because I want to protect your identity. After all I’m the greedy Oni that kidnapped you to the Ogre’s land. Disguise is necessary to prevent an uproar. You have no idea how famous you are among the locals. Today is a time where you can be by yourself. Not the famous priest or the holy man."

Aoba grumbles and still refuse to look back at Koujaku’s crimson eyes, “and what’s the second reason?”

This time the brunette sweep down and peck his lover on the lips playfully.

"I’m a jealous man, Aoba. I don’t want other people to see how cute you are. Especially with that blush you’re wearing."

"I… I’m not blushing and who are you calling c-cute? Geez!"

The older man laughs before turning around to pull the reins of his horse.

Glad that at least he can tell from Aoba’s expression that they’re back to normal. He’s pretty proud when it comes to reading the younger man’s emotions and train of thoughts. Well he was at fault too for being secretive and his illegal way of courting Aoba out of the temple.

"Well then, Aoba. Let’s go?"

"Go where, exactly Mr. Ogre?"

Crap, that tone is back. Maybe Koujaku is not entirely out of the loop yet?

"Sorry, love. I forgot to tell you." he laughs nervously and apologizes. Never once letting go of his grasp on Aoba’s hand.

"We’re going South. This week a ship from the foreign land came and brought all sorts of interesting things."

Aoba temporarily forgot about his anger and blinks behind the hat veil.

"Foreigners?"

Koujaku grins and was about to describe how they look like. But then change his mind and instead said, “well as they say, seeing is believing.”

And he did just that. Once they enter the busy small village overlooking the sea, Aoba was speechless. This is so different than the peaceful and uneventful daily life at the temple. Street stalls where they can smell delicious delicacies. Children playing around and fearless of passing carriages and horses. Peddlers calling in customers to buy pretty hair accessories and pinwheel toys. Aoba unknowingly move closer behind Koujaku’s back. He even grip Koujaku’s kimono at the loud commotion. Koujaku smile smugly when one or two men turn their heads to look at the mysterious veiled beauty on the horse.

Hah, look all you want lads. This person is his and you can’t have him.

"Come on, Aoba. You’ve seen nothing yet."

"What? there’s more?"

"Plenty more!" Koujaku laughs and stops infront of a tavern of sort.

However he has no intention of coming in for snacks and drinks. He instead let Aoba rest his hand on his larger palm and guide him across the street.

There was a street performance as a crowd of all ages gather to watch.

"That’s not like the Noh play I watched with the Emperor and Empress." Aoba comments in awe.

He felt like clapping along when the archer successfully split the apple on the girl’s head into two!

Koujaku roll his eyes. That long and boring Noh theater play? He never understood why the royal family favour those compared to Kabuki. Perhaps because Kabuki is considered to be entertainment for the commoners.

After the stunts and amazing acts of circus tricks by the sideline, Koujaku noticed Aoba seems to act nervous.

"What’s wrong?"

"They kept looking at me. It feels weird."

True to his words, Koujaku saw people are getting obvious with their stares. Because nobody knew who the veiled ‘woman’ is other than ‘she’ must be a noble person considering the quality of fabric that Aoba wore. Plus how Aoba walk elegantly with graceful, slow moves made more men and some children stop to stare. Making the youth feeling self conscious.

"Don’t worry and ignore them." he whispers back.

"Easy for you to say, what if someone were to see through this veil and realize I’m actually a guy? I’ll be a laughing stock, Koujaku!" Aoba grips Koujaku’s hand tight in a panic.

The brunette rest his large palm on Aoba’s back to soothe him, his easy smile never left his face, “Don’t worry. Because that veil really do cover your face. Even when I’m this close to you, I can only see your silhouette. But we can turn back now if you wish to…”

Aoba was quiet and for a moment Koujaku really thought their date only lasts this short of time.

"You said you can’t really see me this close?"

"Yeah."

"Then it’s fine… I guess. As long as no one hears my voice. So… Let’s continue, Koujaku. You promised to show me the Western stuffs, right?"

"With pleasure." Koujaku grins wider and mentally sigh a relief.

Glad he gets to spend his private time with Aoba a little longer. Just a little longer…

Once that’s settled and Aoba’s reassured of his safety, Koujaku brought Aoba to the stalls that sells pretty items. Silk, mirrors, hair ornaments, trinkets and so on. A habit of his old womanizing days, he brought Aoba to places like this. Because women like pretty stuffs, right? Despite his mistake, seems like Aoba didn’t mind the sight seeing although he didn’t buy anything.

Finally, to the part Koujaku look forward the most, the Western market.

Porcelain cups and bottles, books, scrolls of strange pictures, western fabric, raw food, just about anything that the Japanese never saw before are all shown here. Koujaku loves seeing Aoba’s look of astonishment. Like a child who was given their first toy to play with.

The brunette spoiled his lover rotten. He let the younger man taste a foreign delicacy called ‘Chocolate’, smell spices, read through foreign texts on medicine and botany, explaining those long neck creatures with spots are called Giraffes that a traveler recorded from his journey to China.

Aoba actually had so much fun.

He let Koujaku do the talking with the traders. One guy with tanned skin and some weird tattoo on his face was really friendly. Aoba was initially cautious around him for only criminals have a tattoo band on their body. But considering he’s a foreigner, it must mean something different abroad. Perhaps a type of art to be appreciated. 

Aoba never stop feeling amazed what a big world they actually live in. So much so that he became quite talkative and cheery on their ride home. Koujaku listens with a small smile at Aoba behind him. The kid’s animated opinions rang sweet to his ears since he was all holding it back during the date. Careful not to say a word or risk someone would over hear his voice of a man.

"And that brown Manju!"

"It’s called  _Chocolate_ , Aoba.”

"Yes! chokoretto! it’s so sweet!"

"Indeed."

"But why do they melt? Is it because I held it wrongly?"

"Nah, some food are meant to eat quickly than the rest."

"But I want to look at it longer—— oh no!"

"What’s wrong?"

"I ate the ch-chokoretto… and I didn’t leave any for you." Aoba says with so much guilt in his tone that Koujaku press his lips together not to chuckle and offend the kid.

"It’s alright, love. I wanted you to taste all of it."

"But you bought it for me… I should have shared them with you…"

The brunette laughs in the end and pat the pair of arms circling around his stomach as his horse quicken the pace.

"It’s okay, Aoba. I’m glad I get to spend today with you and let you have fun. For me that was more than enough to see you relaxed and happy."

Aoba wanted to rest his forehead on Koujaku’s broad back but due to the hat-veil, he can only mumble a muffled sorry to the older man.

Once they arrive at the temple, it was a tricky business where Koujaku help Aoba to sneak in from the garden.

Aoba didn’t even get to kiss Koujaku good bye when he heard the thunderous sound of footsteps entering his room!

"AOBA-SAMA!"

The monks and guards were panicking where did the Emperor’s treasured priest went missing.

Aoba let himself look calm and casually hide the female garment behind the bushes with his feet. Pretending to look confuse.

"Aoba-sama! where have you been?!" demand the monks.

"At the store room." he lied.

"But we searched there this morning!"

"You must have missed me then."

"A-Aoba-sama…"

"Please, I’d like to be alone now to rest. Can you leave?" he asks in the most polite tone he could muster.

He didn’t want these annoying monks to ruin his good mood after he spent an entire day with his Koujaku.

"W-we truly apologize… G-good night!"

And one by one they left and close the door.

Except for Aoba’s trusted servant who knew something everyone didn’t.

"Yo Aoba, was it a fun date?" the boy asks cheekily. “Ya have no idea what a riot these fellas were makin’ when they found out yer gone.”

"Quiet. I’ll tell you later if you promise me to go on an errand early tomorrow."

And Aoba pull him close to tell him of his plan.

He has one last thing to do for Koujaku.

***********

"Boss! There’s a kid who wants to see you!" Kou said.

Koujaku blinks and put down his blade.

Seldom someone wants to see him unless for business he’s not proud to mention around Aoba. He became more astonished to see Aoba’s red haired helper who came near him and present a sachet with note.

"For you from Aoba."

"Eh? but why?"

The kid merely repeat, “for you.” and turn to leave.

Koujaku couldn’t be anymore confuse.

Left with the bag, he sits down to undo the blue ribbon of string.

Inside was a colorful pile of…

"Konpeito candies?"

Blinking, Koujaku brush back his bangs and read the note with elegantly scribbled letters.

_[Though this hardly compensate for the western delicacy you bestowed upon me, it is my deepest wish for you to accept this humble gift of mine. They’re nearly as sweet but yours are sweeter. Come and see me soon…]_

"Aoba…"

Only he can write such elegant language.

He bet Aoba wrote this with that cute blushing face again.

Taking one from the pile and popping them into his mouth, Koujaku can’t help but smile.

"Mine are sweeter, huh? But Aoba, did you know your kisses are the sweetest of all?"

The brunette chuckles and look up at the blue sky.

Soon, they’ll both have their private time again. Away from authorities and people they know. Just two lovers enjoying their time as they spread their wings together to fly far away.

"Soon, Aoba. I’ll come and see you soon to claim your sweet kisses."

———-

——————-

————————

END?


	5. Medicine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku tries to help nurse Aoba back to health, even if he has to go far away. Btw don’t take medical advice from Koujaku.

  

Aoba has been refusing Koujaku’s visits lately.

The servant boy came to tell Koujaku every excuse and the older man starts to think Aoba is avoiding him on purpose and not because he’s busy or he’s busy or he’s plain busy.

Knowing that if he just barged in like this, it’ll cause unnecessary riot. Koujaku decided to form a plan on how to sneak in instead.

Night is a perfect time so he took off his armor and silently enter the place before navigating around like a silent mice. Many a time a servant almost caught him but he was quick to hide behind a wall or a table. At times like this he wished he had a more slender figure instead of these muscles.

Worrying aside, he finally arrive at Aoba’s room. He was about to get inside until he heard a faint sound from the room.

Aoba… is coughing.

Dry, painful coughs.

Immediately feeling worried and protective, Koujaku peek from the door frame after he slide the door open a tiny inch.

With only the moonlight as a source of illumination in the room, Koujaku can vaguely see Aoba lying on his bed. Eyes closed but face and body drenched in sweat. He tossed left and right with his hair plastered to his face. He look restless and exhausted as his body ever so often double over to cough.

"Aoba…"

The reason why Aoba refuse to let him see him is due to this?

Aoba didn’t want to pass his cold to Koujaku?

They’ve been together for quite a while now so Koujaku can read him like a book.

Despite how his entire body wanted to enter the room and nurse the kid, his mind says otherwise.

If Aoba wanted him to stay away, he should respect that wish. Whether he’s happy about it or not.

On the other hand… an idea formed in his mind.

But first he needs to gather his men and search for that item. It could still be possible for the item to be transported here from Hokkaido.

The season is changing and if he calculate his timing right, he’ll be able to present the item to Aoba soon. The day after tomorrow at the very least if change horses during the trip.

With that decision made, Koujaku quietly take his leave as if he was never there.

Not realizing Aoba woke up and stare at the door with a confused look.

"…Kou..jaku?" he asks with a dizzy head.

He felt embarrassed he’s THIS sick to be hallucinating over his beloved. yep, he blame the fever and not because he miss the older man very much. Nothing about feeling lonely at all. Nope.

*******

The next day Aoba slowly regain his health. He masked his real emotions when the servant told him Koujaku hasn’t come yet although it’s almost evening now.

Aoba felt sad and a little guilty.

Is Koujaku mad? Annoyed that he’s been pushing the older male away without explanation?

Feeling melancholic, Aoba request the servant to leave him alone for a few hours. With the excuse that he wish to meditate.

But in truth Aoba’s throat is too sore to read out the holy sutras, much less mentally exhausted to be meditating.

So he end up resting against the door frame that open up to the garden view. He tiredly watch the tree leaves fall. Feeling the weak heat of the sun’s rays beating against his pale cheeks.

Oh yes, it’s nearly Spring. He wonder if he can sneak a chance to watch the Cherry Blossoms with Kou—-

"Aoba."

The priest almost jump when he heard a familiar, deep voice.

"K-Koujaku? where are you?"

He look around the empty garden surrounding his private quarters. He didn’t just imagine his lover’s voice right?

"Here, behind the bushes." says the voice again.

Aoba was about to stand up but he didn’t need to. As a figure emerge from the shaking bushes and out came a disheveled and tired Koujaku as if he hasn’t slept the past 2 days!

"Koujaku! w-what are you doing here?"

Aoba tried to keep his voice low or else risk nearby priest coming over to check on him.

Koujaku gave him an apologetic smile and present him a… metal container of sort?

"I’ll explain everything later, for now I want you to eat this."

"Eat?"

Aoba couldn’t look anymore confuse at the metal container placed on his lap.

Or rather, the cold container the size of a three stacked bento boxes.

Koujaku quickly undo the string and cursed softly after he open the cover.

"Tsk, it still melt even when I wrapped this carefully and traveled from there since dawn?"

Aoba blinks at Koujaku’s confusing words and peer inside the content.

He just saw liquid that looks like water and something like… a chunk of ice?

"Koujaku… what is this?"

"A Hokkaido specialty. You need to be there to enjoy the true flavour but for now I think this shall suffice."

With a spoon he scoop a bit of the ice and forward it to Aoba’s chapped and dry lips.

"Huh?"

"Don’t ‘huh’ me, come on, say ‘aahn’~"

"Wh-why should I do th—- ack!"

The moment Aoba open his mouth, Koujaku took the chance to spoon feed him the ice.

Aoba swallow the cool delicacy and gasps softly.

It felt… sweet.

"They put honey on it. Does your throat feel better now?"

His lover ask as he scoop another spoon full for Aoba.

Aoba shyly brush his hair back and dip his head to swallow the second feeding, “y…yes.”

His throat felt less constricted. Less achy and this… this feels nice.

For the third time, he swipe the spoon from Koujaku and feed himself with red cheeks. Remembering how embarrassing this may have look like right now. Him, being fed like a child.

Koujaku just chuckle and watch him enjoy the food, although half of it has melted by now, with a loving gaze.

"You should have told me you were sick instead of lying to me."

Aoba became defensive, “I… I wasn’t lying! I just.. didn’t want you to.. ” the rest of his words became a mumble as he look away.

Koujaku chuckled, knowing the reason well as his crimson eyes never left Aoba’s lips.

"Say, does it taste good? I only heard about it from travelers. That the women from the North are fair beau—- I mean, the cuisine from the Northen Japan are to die for. Including the ice shavings."

Aoba narrowed his amber eyes at Koujaku’s slip of the tongue and harrumph, “Yeah they’re sweet….. Thanks.”

Koujaku smirks, “can I have a taste then?”

Aoba sighs and thinks Koujaku wants to be spoon fed too, “okay, open up and say aaahn~” he says in a monotone voice despite his red cheeks.

Koujaku grinned wider, “don’t mind if I do.”

He move closer.

But he didn’t reach for the offered spoon.

Instead he dive in for Aoba’s now moist and sweet lips.

"K—.. hnn…"

Aoba dropped the spoon due to his surprise and was about to pull back.

But his lover is kissing him so deeply and those strong arms snaking around his back is making Aoba so weak.

Koujaku’s scent.

His soft hair.

His warmth.

Aoba missed them so much.

Closing his eyes, he too indulge in the passionate kiss after placing the container on his lap to the floor.

"You… hippo." he said to the older man once Koujaku pull away with a lick of his lips.

"Thank you for the food. Though I think you taste sweeter than the Hokkaido delicacy."

"….Hippo." Aoba said it again, this time hiding his now beet red face under his bangs.

Koujaku chuckles and pulls Aoba to rest on his chest.

"I love you too."

"……..Hey Koujaku…"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you… for the ice… My throat feels better now.. and so is.. "

He almost said ‘and so is my heart. For seeing you after all these time.’ but he stopped himself.

"What is it, Aoba?"

Shaking his head, Aoba simply tuck his head under Koujaku’s chin, “… I feel sleepy.” he lied.

"Rest up, I’ll be here to watch over you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He said his oath as he tangle their fingers together.

Just like how Koujaku held his hands when they…

Aoba stop his train of lewd thoughts and go back to cuddling.

He want to enjoy this rare time he can spend with his lover uninterrupted.

"How was Hokkaido like?" he asks.

He wanted to hear Koujaku’s voice until he fell asleep in his warm embrace.

"It’s not that interesting, you really want to know?"

"Uh huh."

"Well… The colours are beautiful. White snow and red. White and yellow. White and green. You can never go bored staying there and watch the tree leaves…"

And so began Koujaku’s tale of his short travel. To be honest he made up half of the story since he was too busy rushing to transport the foodf for Aoba’s throat.

Aoba on the other hand didn’t notice a thing and simply enjoy what Koujaku narrated to him with childlike fascination. After all his heart melted when he listen to the part Koujaku ignore sleep and rest just to get him the ice. Just that, for him.

Koujaku is such a good man, too good for him. Aoba felt like tearing up for having him as his beloved. That Koujaku would go that far and bear all freezing temperature for him. For his comfort.

Aoba hugged Koujaku tighter.

'Koujaku is mine. I never want him to leave me far away again.'

He wish this time can last forever.

Just him and Koujaku… living alone among the forest with themselves and no barriers in between them.

If only he can wish something unattainable like that…

——  
—————-  
———————

END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, how can it be possible for ice to be transported back then? Don’t take medical advice from Koujaku or me, you should give water to the sick, not ice shavings asdnjvknsdjvks *head desks* this is a lame attempt to write Koujaku stealing a kiss from Aoba. >/////>
> 
> Historical inaccuracies aside, Mage-san did clarify that Bento boxes were made during Kamakura period so yeah this oneshot wasn’t entirely AU-ish of an AU haha…ha.. *Goes back to crawl under boulder and hide from embarrassment for writing this derpy oneshot*


	6. Feathery friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku found an interesting person he bonded with in an unexpected way.

 

Koujaku is waiting for Aoba to arrive at their meeting point behind the temple.

It’s an abandoned temple at the top of a high cliff. Not many visit this place anymore due to the uneven high steps. It’s even more dangerous during rainy season as the surface of the stairs became slippery.

But Koujaku likes it here. The view is great and it’s really rewarding how he huff and puff over those annoying stairs to see Aoba waiting for him.

His Aoba complaining Koujaku’s tardiness yet his lips remain with a shy smile once he saw his beloved.

Today, however, Koujaku seems to be the first to arrive.

"What’s with these toys and rubbish? this is a temple, not a garbage dump."

Koujaku bend down to pick up the litter of scribbled papers that contain a child’s drawing, dried Dango sticks and a broken pinwheel toy. There’s even an origami of a bird. He left that behind and throw away the other rubbish.

Sighing, he sits down and make himself comfy.

Suddenly, there’s the sound of something moving behind the bushes.

"Aoba?"

The rustling stops and Koujaku cock his head to the side. Huh, must be a wild cat catching its prey. 

Feeling a little bored by himself, he continue to sit near the coin offering box and smoke his cigar. Mizuki’s latest import that Koujaku currently like to have. The other day was the Spanish ale which he still have a few bottles waiting at home. As he wait, one bird flew down from the tree and hops around before pecking at the earth.

"Sorry, I don’t have any food for ya." Koujaku says to the feathery creature.

The bird chirps musically and then two more of its friends flew down. The three began to chirp and dance around Koujaku’s toe before one of them flew up and perch on his knee. The adult sighs and hold up his hand. This time said sparrow flaps its wings to perch on Koujaku’s finger.

"Did you guys not understand what I said? I have nothing, not even bread crumbs."

The bush rustles up again.

Narrowing his crimson eyes, Koujaku slowly turn to scan the forest area. His instincts told him he’s not alone at this temple.

An enemy?

But why stalling this long? they could have shoot him down right now if they want too.

Unless Aoba’s playing with him?

Nah, Aoba’s not the type to be playful and hide himself to tease him.

"Who’s there?" he asks as he stands up.

The birds jump back but one flew up to perch on his shoulder. Curious too at their guest. Caught, the stranger finally reveal itself for watching Koujaku all these time.

He expected an enemy spy but instead who came out is…

"Don’t touch them."

A little girl no more than 6 years old.

She’s wearing a plain, dark brown kid’s kimono with stripes. Her face smudged and her hair style is like those haunted dolls. Bowl cut with long bangs nearly hiding her pebble black eyes.

She can’t be a  _Zashiki Warashi_ , right?

"Huh?" Koujaku blinks at her small voice.

"I said don’t touch them! They’re my friends!"

She bend down to pick up a stone and threw it at the adult!

The warrior easily evade to the side but the stone nearly miss the bird. Causing it to frantically flap its wing to fly away.

"Ah! I’m sorry Tsubame!" the girl shouts at it. “Please come back! I won’t be mean again, promise!”

The bird of course didn’t listen to her request and feeling upset, she bend down to grab more stones.

"Look at what you’ve done! This is all your fault!! Go away! I hate you!"

"Hey, stop that." Koujaku steps forward.

Never once reaching for his blade attached to his back, he openly receive her throws until he’s close enough to grab her wrists. Stopping her assaults.

"I said stop, that’s dangerous."

Koujaku gently reprimand her as he knelt down to her height. There’s a light blood trickling down his forehead due to the thrown stones but he ignores it. He’s more worried about the whip marks on her arms. The kid look like she got punished regularly. Almost to the point of abuse. Is she a servant kid that ran away?

"Let me go!" she shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Let me go or I’ll scream and call you a pervert! Pervert!!!! THERE’S A PERVERT HERE! HELP!!"

Koujaku wince at her voice volume but didn’t relax his hold. Besides, no one will come to a remote place like this so he’s not worried.

He waited until she grew tired of her damsel act and asks, “are you done?”

She bare her teeth at him.

She could do more to harm him like biting his hand or pulling away but…

_*Growls*_

Her stomach’s empty.

"I thought so." Koujaku reach into his sleeve and take out three wrapped rice balls.

She perks up at the delicious cuisine before her. Immediately her freed hand reach out to swipe it from him but he just raise his hand up, up and out of her reach.

"I’ll give you this until you explain everything."

She glares at him again, “I hate adults! I hate you! You smell like cow dung! Give me that!”

"I’ll start first." he continue as if he never heard her insults.

They’re pretty mild compared to the villagers he protected.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don’t know and I don’t care."

"Where do you live now?"

"I don’t want to tell a pervert like you."

"Answer me or I’ll call this temple’s guardian deity to punish you."

This child, such naivete she immediately believe his lie.

"T-this temple?"

"Uh huh, it’s guarded by a loyal beast dog and he didn’t like children. Do you know what will he do to…  _naughty_  children?”

She forgot her antagonism to him and gulps, “y-you’re lying! I know because I play at this temple everyday! There’s n-no deity here! None!”

"Are you sure? The beast deity’s hair is red like blood. Eyes covered by blood. Fangs as sharp like knives. Nails as long as claws. The monks had to put chains on his arms and tied it behind his back so he won’t escape. But he’ll growl and bites at anyone who comes near him. He has tattoos on his face and body too. Scary tattoos. You can’t hear or see him… but he can see where you are."

"C-can you see him?"

Koujaku nods, trying his best to keep his face serious.

"W-what will he do to n-naughty children? will he punish… them?"

Koujaku mentally seek forgiveness from Aoba for playing with this child. Though he’s not entirely lying about the chained beast part.

"The deity will… kill them." he answers in the most serious tone he could muster. "You’ll loose an arm as he chomp it with his big mouth. You’ll loose your foot too if you don’t run fast enough."

The child’s so pale now she almost tear up.

Koujaku is a lady’s man. He made women cry in the past but that’s an entirely different reason before he met Aoba. Finally having mercy on the kid, he stops with the scary tale.

"So let me ask you again, are you a naughty child? Naughty children will say sorry if they do something bad."

He points to the injury on his forehead.

The girl sobs and bows her head, “I’m… I’m sorry I hurt you, mister. And I’m sorry I said you smell like cow dung. You smell nice, like my dad.” she apologizes with more sobs.

Chuckling, he pats her head and lead her back to the temple steps.

"Here, they’re all yours." he offers her the rice balls once she has calm down.

She look at the food, almost drooling. But still her hands didn’t move to swipe them although she’s so hungry.

"What about you, mister? aren’t you hungry too?"

Koujaku chuckles, “I already ate.” he lies and place them on her small lap, “come on, eat up and tell me what happen to your hands.”

She froze when he ask why she has old and new scars of being whipped on the arms. Hearing her silence, he change the topic.

"Okay then, what about your ‘friends’?"

He turn to look at the flock of birds that perch on a nearby tree branch. Her face brighten up at the mention of her ‘friends’.

"They’re really pretty aren’t they?" she smiles with one tooth missing.

"U-uh, yeah."

"I call that one Suzume-chan, the round birdie is Tsubame-chan and you see that red one? he’s special! I really like him."

Her smile is so contagious that Koujaku can’t help but smile along too.

"Oh? why is he special?"

"Because one time I lost my hair ribbon and he found it for me! He caught the ribbon between his beak but when I ask him to give it back, he flew away. I think he want to play with my hair ribbon on his own. He’s a little weird sometimes."

Koujaku chuckles at her child logic.

"So why do you said you hated me just now?"

She stops munching and look away, “because… they all wanted to play with you. Tsubame-chan never sang that prettily around people before. And Suzume-chan is really shy, I had to sit very very still if I want her to come near me.”

"Hmm…"

"They’re scared of big people. But around you, they’re not. I don’t like that. I want them to play only with me."

Once done with her food, she prayed her thanks and Koujaku thinks that must be the last lesson taught by her late parents.

Then her eyes longingly casts on the three birds up at the tree, “I want to touch them. I don’t want to hurt them but… their feathers look so pretty…”

She especially look at the red bird with a long sigh. The bird that took her hair ribbon and mistaking it for a worm. Koujaku used to pride himself in saying the right words to soothe a lady’s heart.

But what can he say to a girl her age?

Well, when words fail, he can always make the ladies feel better with actions. Turning his head to the birds, he whistles to them a perky tune. Tsubame look alert and flies down! 

Smiling, he raise his hand and she perch on his finger. The girl couldn’t look so awestruck by his actions.

"H-how do you do that?! She never go down to me whenever I call her!"

Koujaku just smile, to be honest he doesn’t know himself how he did it.

"Want to touch her?"

"C-can I? what if I’ll scare her?"

"Be gentle." he simply advice and lower his hand to her eye level.

The girl nervously reach out with her finger and oh so softly touch the bird’s tail. The bird didn’t flew away. She merely groom her wings and her tail twitch a bit as if it tickles. The child’s expression is priceless. This must be the only time she ever smile from the bottom of her heart. The girl next try to pat the bird’s head. Again the small creature didn’t fly away and it feels so magical to her. Koujaku turn his head again and whistle some more. The rest of the two birds flies down and the red bird that the child love so much settles on her head! The girl froze as if scared she’ll scare him off yet at the same time extremely excited her favourite little friend decided to perch on her.

"He’s on top of me! On top of my head! look, mister! Look!" she whispers with barely contained excitement.

Koujaku chuckles and nods as Suzume perch on his own head.

Just a guy and a little child surrounded by their feathery friends.

"Next time, try to bring a large basin of water when you come here." he informs her.

She blinks at him curiously, “why?”

"Birds like to bath. They’ll gather around the basin and you can watch them closer instead of waiting for them to come down."

"Oh! I see!"

The two converse a little more and soon they lost track of time. Koujaku only noticed that much time have passed due to the sun starts to set.

A pity that Aoba didn’t show up. It can’t be help since sometimes work at the temple can be demanding due to his gifted powers.

Well, it’s okay though. Because today would have been a boring day if Koujaku haven’t met the girl.

"I guess it’s time to head home, girlie." he smiles apologetically.

She look sadden with a pout.

She wanted to stay a little longer.

Then an idea form and she shyly asks, “will… will you come again… tomorrow, mister Red?”

Koujaku didn’t mind her new nick name of him.

"Tomorrow huh?"

Tomorrow he has to go with Mizuki to inspect the goods.

Goods meant to be seen behind closed doors.

Goods that can take lives or protect them, depending on who the owners are.

"I will if you’re a good girl." he smoothly reply instead.

If this was Aoba he’d receive an embarrassed shout like “you hippo!” again.

"I will! I’ll clean the floor properly this time and won’t spill the tea again. I won’t make my Onee-san angry too! I won’t hide her hair pins and steal food from the kitchen!"

Koujaku stops when he heard the last sentence.

_Onee-san?_

This girl, she can’t be…

But it’s not uncommon for orphans to work at brothels to pay off their parents’ debts. Gritting his teeth at the reality of her background, he force himself not to show his anger on his face or it’ll scare the child.

Patting her head, he smiles like a big brother, “good girl. Then I’ll see you tomorrow. We’ll play with Suzume-chan, Tsubame-chan and…”

Wait, what was the red bird’s name again?

"And Kujaku-kun too!" she beams at him.

He blinks, “w-what did you say?”

She blinks too, “I said Kujaku (孔雀 ) as in the pretty peacock! he may be red and plump but he’s really pretty when he flies in the sky! His wings almost look blue and green under the sun! That’s why I named him Kujaku!” she explains in a doting tone.

Getting over his surprise, he laughs and pats her head again.

"Is that so?"

“Uh huh!”

Standing up, she brush off imaginary dusts and show him her pinky finger, “I’m leaving now but will you promise to come again tomorrow?”

He chuckles and do the pinky swear with her, I promise.”

Satisfied with his oath, she waves him good bye before running back into the woods. Apparently she know the landscape of this temple grounds better than he does.

Now that he’s alone, Koujaku stands up too to stretch. He didn’t get to see Aoba today but that’s okay. That child is interesting. She may be naughty but her innocence is worth to protect over.

"She called the bird Kujaku because he’s red, plump and cute huh?"

Grinning, Koujaku decided to head towards Aoba’s temple. He can’t wait to tell Aoba about what happened today. About how he made his first friend from the villagers.

"I wonder if Aoba thinks I’m cute too." he chuckles and quicken his pace. “nah, he probably will hit me with his  _Harisen_  again.”

The soft glow of the setting sun cast upon him. Making his gentle smile all the more handsome as he head towards his destination. Where his beloved is.

——-  
————-  
——————-

END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like KouAo’s dorama cd cover. It’s one of my favourite XD Due to that I wanted to write something about Koujaku surrounded by birds and making a new friend. However it turned out to be Koujaku turning into a Disney princess moment kinda thing ansjdkvnasdjvks (goes back to hide under boulder in embarrassment)


	7. The White Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki plays a role to get the two lovers back together using a box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot is a sequel to Chapter 4: SWEETS.

  

"Mizuki~!"

The ship captain stops and smile when he saw the familiar face coming towards him in his white robe.

"Aoba, hey!"

Mizuki chuckles, he’s still surprise that that the veiled noble lady he saw that day with Koujaku is actually this attractive young man in priest robe. 

Aoba was quiet for a moment as he gather his words and speak slowly,  _"I heard you and your… en.. enboy?”_  
  
“You mean my mates? envoy?”   
  
“Yes! You and your maids went to see the Emperor. How did it go?”

Mizuki grins at Aoba’s effort though he mispronounce some words.

 _“He was pretty pleased with our stuffs, especially the weapons.”_  then he uncomfortably undo the top button of his traditional uniform.

_"It was really stuffy in that room and we had to sit so long I thought my legs fell asleep!"_

Aoba chuckles as the other monks and priests look at their gifted Kannushi with weird looks.

Of course it’s because Aoba and Mizuki are talking in English! Koujaku taught Aoba basic English phrases though not as fluent while Mizuki in return understood basic Japanese. Besides, it’s the first time Aoba made a friend who see him as just Aoba and not the Emperor’s property.

 _"Good thing you saw me, I wanted to give you something."_  Mizuki spoke slowly too so that Aoba can comprehend without asking for repetition.

_"What?"_

Mizuki fish something inside his bag and place the box on Aoba’s palms,  _"keep this box. I want you to open it when you see Koujaku next, okay?"_

At the mention of Koujaku, Aoba look away with a pout.

Mizuki chuckles, “you two are still fighting?”

 _"He smell like a madam that day."_  Aoba explain with the new vocabulary.

_"Oh? a pretty lady?"_

_"Yes! And I saw she kiss him!”_

_“Oh yeah? why?”_

_“He saving her from bad man.”_

_"A bandit?"_

_"Yeah."_

Aoba looks cute when he’s jealous. Now Mizuki knew the full story, that explains why Koujaku looks like a bear with a sore paw. Aoba must have ignored him this week.

Grinning, Mizuki took the box back, open it away from Aoba’s view and took out something like a necklace.

Aoba tilt his head to the side when Mizuki close the box and thrust it back in his hands.

 _"Mizuki… what?"_ , he blinks in confusion.

_"Promise me, Aoba. Promise you’ll only open the box when Koujaku is with you. Ok?"_

_"Why?"_

Mizuki ignore the question and press on with a serious expression,  _"if you broke your promise and open the box, you’ll break it."_

This time Aoba held the box like it’s the most fragile and precious creation in the world.

_"W-what’s inside?"_

_"You can only know if Koujaku is by your side ok?"_

Suddenly one of Mizuki’s shipmate call out to him that their horses are ready.

Mizuki answers back something in Spanish and looks back at Aoba with a tap on his shoulder,  _"I’ll see you soon, Aoba. Promise you won’t open it unless you’re with Koujaku ok?."_

With those mysterious words, Mizuki left with Aoba alone with the Pandora’s box in his hands…

****

"Boss! That foreigner came again!", says Kou excitedly.

Koujaku has been smoking endless cigars since morning. All thoughts on his lover and how to apologize to him.

"Oh yeah? let him in." he answers tiredly and gets up.

_"Yo."_

_"Hey."_

They bump fists and when Koujaku shows the chair, Mizuki shook his head to decline the offer.

"I won’t stay long. Just dropping by to give you something."

Koujaku chuckles as he extinguish the cigar he’s smoking,  _"I don’t need anymore bottles."_

"I’m not here to spoil you with my ale."

With a mysterious smile, Mizuki take out the necklace he took from the Aoba’s box.

Taking one of Koujaku’s hand, he wrap it around the wrist like a bracelet.

 _"Mizuki… what are you doing?"_  he asks in fluent English.

_"Trust me, you’ll need this."_

Koujaku study the jewelry with his sharp crimson eyes.

Attached to the end of the bracelet is some sort of key. But the tip of the key didn’t have teeth. Just a column.

_"Okay, in what way will this help me?"_

_"It’ll help you go back with Aoba."_  Mizuki chuckles.

At the mention of his lover’s name, Koujaku became alert!

_"Did you talk to Aoba? how was he?"_

_"Not telling~"_

_"Mizuki…."_

_"Just a word of advice, nothing will move unless one of you give in. Why are you stalling?"_

The brunette look away with a guilty expression,  _"he’s angry with me."_

_"Then go and apologize."_

_"What if he didn’t want to see me again?"_

"I thought you were more stubborn than a mule." Mizuki tries to say the phrase in Japanese.

Koujaku looks offended, “I’ll just ignore the fact you compare me to a smelly animal.”

His friend laughs and pat Koujaku on the shoulder, “trust me. Just drop by and see him. He’s not as mad as you thought he is.”

With a wave Mizuki left Koujaku’s place.

Leaving a conflicted Koujaku and the necklace key around his wrist.

"Aoba…"

*****

It’s been 3 days.

Aoba grumbles as he stare at the mysterious box with his ever growing curiousity.

Initially he ignore it. But as the day and night passed by, he can’t stop thinking about it. Especially with what Mizuki told him. That in order to see what’s inside it, he has to have Koujaku by his side. Why does he need that hippo to look at this box?

It’s just a box right?

"Maybe I can just take a peek?"

Usually Aoba’d send his servant with a letter to Koujaku if he wants to meet his lover. But due to his stubborness, Aoba didn’t want to apologize for overreacting and feeling such jealousy. Now that his anger cooled down, Aoba belatedly realize how he should’ve apologize first. Koujaku was only doing his job protecting his people. Even if that girl express her thanks with a kiss on Koujaku’s cheek.

HIS Koujaku’s cheek!

"Breathe in… breathe out.."

Aoba tries to calm himself down before letting his jealousy took over again.

He dislike this feeling.

This feeling where the people of the village gets to see Koujaku more than he is. He only meet Koujaku when they both have time. Sometimes Aoba wants to exit the temple secretly and watch how Koujaku patrol the streets. How he ride his horse gallantly. How Koujaku became popular with the ladies but he can tell from the older man’s expression and body language that he kept his distance because he belongs to only one person.

The Kannushi from the land of Kyo.

"Koujaku…"

Decision made, Aoba decided to stand up and send Koujaku a letter.

He’ll just write,  _"come and see me."_

He’s sure Koujaku will understand.

But Aoba wasn’t looking where he was walking and he accidentally kick the box!

"Oh no!!"

It wasn’t a mighty kick but the impact was enough to topple over the box on its side!

Quickly he kneel down to examine the damage.

Turned out the lid of the box opened to reveal… another box inside it.

An oval shaped box made of ivory and pretty jewels around it.

Forgetting Mizuki’s warning, Aoba’s curiousity got over him and he open the lid of the oval box.

It’s a jewelry box?

There’s a mirror inside and something white.

"A… girl?"

He held the tiny porcelain doll the size of his pinky where she’s dressed in white. She’s dressed in foreign female clothes and very much… um… exposed on the arms and legs.

She seems to be posing like in a dance. Her hands both stretch up and fingers touch like she’s forming an arch. There’s white and yellow flower garland on her hair, some on her poofy skirt too and one of her leg bend up like a flamingo.

Finally Aoba realized his grave mistake as he held the porcelain doll in his palm.

He broke it.

She’s detached from the jewelry box.

He broke it because he open the box without Koujaku by his side.

Mizuki’s words of warning echo in his mind.

_"If you break your promise and open the box, you’ll break it."_

It must have been a really pretty jewelry box with the girl doll as its decoration in the center but he… broke it.

Mizuki must have wanted Aoba to discover the pretty box with Koujaku.

But now look, he has ruined it.

Feeling extreme guilt and hating himself, Aoba covers his face and grit his teeth with closed eyes.

"I’m sorry Koujaku… I’m sorry I destroyed Mizuki’s gift to us… I’m so sorry…"

*******

Koujaku pace around his room worriedly.

He plans to meet Aoba tonight.

But he can’t come empty handed.

Should he bring a bouquet of flowers? Sweets? But if he brought the colourful petals Aoba might call Koujaku an embarrassment again.

What should he do?

Just then he heard the sound of something tapping his window.

"Hmm?"

Sliding the window open, he was surprised to see Aoba’s servant.

He’s dressed in red like Koujaku remembered. With his hair tied in a low ponytail with prayer beads around its neck.

"Oh you."

"Hey old man, aren’t you done sulking like a brat over there?"

A vein popped on Koujaku’s head.

This cheeky brat and his colourful language again.

"Who’s the brat here? And what are you doing at my place?"

The kid brush off his red Haori with white shaped diamonds across the shoulders. He cross his leg and that rude boy enters Koujaku’s room with his clogs on too!

"I came here cuz yer takin’ too long! Aren’t ya Aoba’s important person? why aren’t you by his side now?"

"W-well.. it’s complicated and kids like you won’t understand."

"Oh yeah? ya wana fight me ol’ man? cuz a brat like me understand when Aoba is sad y’know."

Koujaku paled hearing those words, “wait, Aoba’s sad? why? is it because of me?”

The kid brush back his reddish bangs, “maybe, I dunno. He’s cryin’ alright. Heard it with my both ears too.”

Koujaku didn’t stop to wait til the kid finish talking. He slide the window open wider and jump out!

"Oi! where ya goin’?!"

"To Aoba!" Koujaku quickly wears his sandals and sprints as fast as he can.

Not realizing he didn’t hear the sound of the kid running by his side. He instead vaguely heard the sound of bird feathers flapping above him.

"Aoba…"

***********

The Kannushi’s cheeks are a little red.

He didn’t cry.

Much.

It’s the result of angrily wiping his cheeks with his hands as he continue to stare at the broken box.

What should he do now?

First, of course, he needs to apologize to Mizuki for breaking the item.

It must have costs a lot of ryos!

No wait, he should find Koujaku first and apologize to him for being such a jealous prick.

"Koujaku… I want to see you…"

He hug his knees together with a weak voice.

"Aoba!"

Gasping, Aoba turn to look at his closed window.

"Aoba, are you asleep?"

That whispered voice from outside… it can’t be..

He crawl to reach the window and slowly slide it open.

He saw his lover, panting hard as if he ran for several miles without stopping!

"Kou…jaku? what are you doing her—-?"

From the window, Koujaku pull Aoba into his arms. Hugging Aoba’s upper body over the window sill.

"Aoba… Aoba, I’m so sorry I made you cry." he whispers into Aoba’s ear with his deep voice.

Aoba redden up as his face’s buried in the warrior’s shoulder.

"Wait, someone might see us…" he pull Koujaku’s sleeve before opening the window wider to let the adult inside.

Once inside the room, the lovers sighs a relief.

Yet their silence felt heavy on their shoulders.

Koujaku cup Aoba’s cheek with a sad expression, “you’re crying. I really did made you sad.”

Aoba gasps and shook his head, “N-no. No! I… I cried because of something stupid. I broke Mizuki’s promise…”

The older man blinks, “what promise?”

Aoba then began narrating what happened 3 days ago. About how receive a box and Mizuki made him promise not to open it until Koujaku is there to see it together. But then Aoba accidentally kick the box, it opened and then explain how the doll decoration inside is now broken.

"Let me see the box." Koujaku requests and Aoba reluctantly show him the damaged item.

"Oh! I’ve seen this kind before."

"You do?"

"Yeah, one of general’s wife likes to collect items like this. It’s a jewelry box but that’s not all it does."

The taller man study the ballerina doll and attach it back to the plug.

The doll stayed on!

Aoba look happy but Koujaku’s expression says otherwise.

"That’s odd."

"Why is it odd?"

"She’s suppose to be dancing."

Aoba look at Koujaku as if he spoke the most strangest thing.

"Dolls can’t dance, Koujaku! I’ve seen one and it was haunted by a girl once!"

His lover laughs as he remember Aoba deals with exorcism.

"No, no. Believe me, it’s true. Ah, no wonder Mizuki gave me this. That sly bastard."

He undo the necklace around his wrist and only now Aoba saw the weird key attached to the end.

Next Koujaku pick up the delicate box and study the back side.

"Found it."

He grins as he close the lid of the oval box, get the key, put in inside the tiny hole at the back and wind it up.

Aoba looks on with a worried expression when he heard the strange mechanical sound.

"K-Koujaku.. that’s not a door—-"

"Aoba, look."

Koujaku put down the box and once he take off the key, the lid opens up and the ballerina doll began twirling around.

A very beautiful music began playing.

Music Aoba never heard off.

It’s softer than those flutes during ceremonies.

Koujaku have already seen this before so he’s not as awestruck like his Aoba right now.

But it’s really rewarding to see how Aoba look so amazed and stunned by the simple mechanical invention that produced music.

Before he know it, Aoba lean on Koujaku’s broad chest.

"The music stop." the blue haired youth lost his smile, "I want to hear more."

"Understood, my love."

Koujaku pick up the box again and wind it up before placing it on Aoba’s lap.

Aoba smiles again as he make himself comfy in his lover’s embrace.

"No wonder Mizuki said to watch this with you. It looks so pretty… when you’re with… your love one."

Koujaku rest his chin on Aoba’s soft hair, “he really go through all that trouble to make us get together.”

Reminded of his past mistake, Koujaku held him close, “Aoba… I’m sorry I made you mad that day.”

Aoba bit his lower lip then turn his head to kiss Koujaku on the cheek.

Surprising the older man.

"I… I’m sorry too for being… extremely possessive and jealous…"

"No, no. You have every right to be angry with me. I should have made myself clear to the girl. I’m really sorry Aoba…"

He sighs and bury his nose in Aoba’s hair. One of his most favourite thing to do.

"Aoba… it was only for a week but I felt it to my bones when I couldn’t see you.."

"Me too…" Aoba carefully place the music box on the tatami floor before snuggling into Koujaku’s arms.

"I wanted to see you… everyday if possible. But you have your work and mine here is by the emperor’s side. I felt jealous that those girls get to talk to you and touch you daily. I want…"

"Aoba…"

"I… wanted to see you. To know about how your day way. If you were injured or if you needed help with a serious situation. I don’t like how you keep some information from me. I want you to tell me everything. I want to know everything about you, Koujaku."

"Letters, then."

"Huh?"

"All these time we only send each other letters for meet ups. How about we exchange letters to send each other words of news?"

Aoba thought about it and… slowly smiles his dazzling grin. Koujaku almost pass out with a nosebleed.

"I can ask my servant to send you my letters. He’s fast with his legs."

Koujaku grins, “I’ll make an effort to see you every night. If I can’t, then my letters to you will keep you warm at night.”

Aoba hides his blush under his bangs.

"H-hippo…"

"I’ll write all of my sincere feelings about you, Aoba. How the warm Spring wind reminds me of your teasing touch. How the red flower will look beautiful in your hair. How honey aren’t as sweet compared to when I taste your lips—-"

"Stop, stop!" Aoba covers Koujaku’s mouth with his shivering fingers.

"Please… j-just write about important things."

"But YOU are my most important thing that plagued my mind always, my Aoba."

Aoba now covers his face in Koujaku’s chest. Defeated and so embarrassed by his beloved’s words.

"Koujaku… I love you."

"I love you too, Aoba." the older man chuckles as he cups Aoba’s cheek to make him look up.

They look into each other’s eyes and slowly shorten the distance. Sealing their lips with a kiss and reuniting their hearts together as finally the lovers made up over the silly tiny argument.

The Pandora box opened a new beginning to the couple.

A beginning full of trust and renewed vows of love to each other.

—-

————-

——————

END?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : I wanted to write Mizuki playing cupid askdlvmsdklvsm *hides under boulder over inaccurate historical facts all over this fic ansdkjvlnmaskldvmsdklvm*


	8. Mission : part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku's given a dangerous mission and it's crumbling his relationship with Aoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of like two mini stories in one single chapter. The latter is a prologue to the next several chapters I’m planning to write which may possibly introduce other Dmmd characters in the story.

 

“Oi, Aoba.”

“Hmm?”

“I didn’t think yer the type to be so vain as to watch yerself in the mirror everyday y’know.”

The Kannushi blushes as he put down the mirror that his servant caught him holding.

“I- I wasn’t admiring myself!” he protests and in a smaller voice explains, “it’s just that… I was thinking about what Koujaku said to me…”

“Ya think about that vagabond daily! What else is new?!” the red haired servant sighs exasperatedly.

Blushing harder, Aoba explains once again, “I was thinking about what he said about my hair.”

“Hair?”

The youth nods as he touch his short strands.

“I wasn’t there to see it but I heard it was Koujaku when he was a Yokai that did that to ya.”

Aoba nods, closing his eyes, he can still remember when the Yokai unexpectedly approach him and kiss Aoba’s hand in tears. As if he truly regretted injuring Aoba and ruined his hair.

“Koujaku told me he didn’t remember how I looked like when I had long hair. So I was thinking, what should I eat to let my hair grew longer?”

“Oh! so that’s why you’ve been visiting the kitchen lately to see the head cook, Tae-san.” the kid rarely call everyone with a polite honorifics but Tae is an exception because she’s one tough lady who demands respect.

Aoba blush again at how easily his intentions can be see through by his trusted servant and friend.

“She told me to eat seaweeds, yellow peppers and oysters. The past week I’ve been eating some of those but…”

Again he picked up the mirror and check the length of his hair if there’s any changes.

Making the kid roll his eyes with a big sigh, “Aoba I thought old man Koujaku is dumb, turned out yer almost the same! No wonder you two match up!”

“W-what’s that suppose to mean?”

“Ya seriously need me to spell it out? Koujaku’s crazy over yer short hair, as in, a lot.”

“Huh? h…he does?”

“Of course! you don’t know how many times I lost count he touches yer hair and smelling them and teasing ya when I guard the gate as you two silly monkeys whisper sweet nothin’ under the damn tree.” the boy huffs then grin at the Kannushi.

“Ya don’t have to change anything about how you look or the length of yer hair, Aoba. So please, have mercy on me and put away that damn mirror or I’ll smash it so ya actually get some work done on these scrolls!”

Aoba laughs and obey by putting the device in a shelve. 

“Yes, yes. Let’s finish these paper work. Thank you, Beni.”

“Hmph, thank me by telling those old monks to stop nagging me about why  _Aoba-sama_  look so distracted and sighing so much these days. Do ya work and share some of that cake that Mizuki gave ya too!”

“Alright, alright. Will do.” Aoba chuckles and unroll one of the many documents that have been piling up.

He’s really grateful over the kid and it’s refreshing how he treat Aoba as a normal person unlike the other monks who treated him as almost Godlike due to his powers of exorcism and mind control.

If only peaceful days like this stay a little longer but a mild tingle went up Aoba’s spine and looking out the window, Aoba saw dark clouds began to form around the imperial capital. 

What is this bad premonition he’s having? 

****

At the palace, Koujaku, done in his best armor and robe, kneel before the Emperor who sit behind a large screen.

“We have heard of your deeds and we deemed you worthy to carry out a mission we about to bestow you.” says the lord yet his tone has that tint of sneer.

Koujaku tighten his fist but bows lower, “what is it that my lowly service can be of use to you, your majesty?”

He knew from the beginning that this is nothing like a walk in the park. 

Smirking, the royal blood began to speak.

“Head west. There is a blade that we desire, however it’s a cursed blade. They say the previous owner has slain 99 innocents and took his own life as the 100th victim. Since then whoever wield the blade shall be unmatched even at war. As you know we’re about to engage in the Sengoku war battle and we desire this powerful weapon. However we do not wish to taint our soldiers and that’s why we ordered you to fetch it instead.”

Koujaku grit his teeth silently at the implication of the order.

“Do you understood now why we chose you in place of our best armies?”

“…Yes.”

“It’s fitting that a lowly former human like you to hold something beneath our status. We plan to order our Kannushi to cleanse it before we march to battle soon. And so we grant you 3 weeks the latest to return from your simple journey, beast. If you dare to waste our time, we’ll order our best troops to annihilate all of those filthy foreigners from the South.”

An image of his new family from the Samurai march and Mizuki shook Koujaku to the core.

He didn’t want to go through that hell again.

Of opening his eyes to witness a sea of blood and corpses littered as far as the eyes can see.

Fighting back his body’s reaction to the traumatic image, the warrior bravely calm himself before replying in a composed tone, “I will return with the blade, your highness. In only a week.”

“Oh ho? such confidence. We shall see of your capabilities. Now leave.”

“Understood.” 

Since he’s not even seen as a human, Koujaku simply left the hall like the animal he is. Stand up, turn his back and walk away. The rest of the advisors gasps at Koujaku’s audacity but his actions merely react a laugh from the king who thought he just saw an amusing monkey circus act.

“Head West huh? I suppose I need to say good bye to Aoba first…” Koujaku say to himself as he cross the wide hallway. 

Totally not looking forward to Aoba’s sad expression… because he himself is unsure if he can return alive from this dangerous mission…

—

———

————–

To be continue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of writing a multiple mini chapter arc to introduce a few of the other characters from Dmmd. Including a certain white haired person that’s infatuated with our Samurai leader. 
> 
> Once again I’ll remind the readers here that these are all my ideas and may not necessarily happen in Mage-san’s cannon Yokai AU.


	9. Mission : part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku promised to accomplish the task in 7 days but he failed to return. With rumors spread that Koujaku is a coward for running away and abandoning his mission, what should Aoba do to defend his honour?

 

A strong blow from his opponent causes Koujaku to almost fall back from his stance. His arm vibrates from the intensity of blocking that blow, it’s a miracle his own blade hasn’t crack yet from the repeating blows. With his back against the large Ginko tree bark, the leaves that fall down surround them like yellow rain.

They’ve been battling for two days already and time is running out.

Can he really win this match?

The warrior pants heavily as his body’s full of wounds and injuries as his opponent is one sadistic bastard who loves to cut him up. The leader of the Samurai march would have lost his life if he weren’t fast to avoid the deadly swings of the white blade.

He straighten up and study his enemy.

Or rather the recent victim that the cursed sword decided to possess.

A village girl no older than 20, crying with her eyes unfocus. Yet the voice that came out of her mouth is anything but human.

“I hate him… I hate my husband… I gave him everything.. I did what grandpa told me, I gave him my money, my heirloom kimonos, my dignity… yet he …. he dare left me behind over a rich woman… how dare he… I want to destroy this cruel earth. I want to kill everyone and destroy everything….”

Koujaku saw the more she drowns in her misery, the stronger she became as the sword glows an ethereal white light.

Using his own blade as a crutch, Koujaku rethink his situation. He claimed he can return with the blade within a week, yet it’s already day 6 and he wonders if he can even make out of this forest alive, with the blade or not.

Closing his crimson eyes, the warrior recall Aoba’s sad words the night he departs. 

_It wasn’t a peaceful separation that Koujaku anticipated._

_Aoba was upset and refuse to look at him._

_“How can you accept such a dangerous mission?!”  
_

_“I wanted to prove to him!”  
_

_“Prove what? I don’t want you to get hurt out there, Koujaku! Just because the emperor challenged your ego doesn’t mean you endanger yourself over this suicidal mission!”_

_“It’s not a suicidal mission! I’m only picking up an old relic of a sword!”_

_“I know that deadly sword, Koujaku! I don’t want you to leave now and come back to me in a coffin!”  
_

_Koujaku gasps at Aoba’s words._

_Aoba himself look shocked at his frank words too._

_The brunette sadly cast his eyes away, “do you not trust me, Aoba?”_

_“K-Koujaku, that’s not what I meant. I’m telling you that the sword—–”  
_

_“I have nothing, Aoba. To the emperor I’m just some amusement to him. I want to prove to him that I’m not that same monster who pathetically couldn’t control him cursed tattoos. I want to prove to him that I’m a_ hero! _”_

_Aoba gasps at the English word._

_“Didn’t you once told me Mizuki taught you a new word? You told me you wanted me to be a_ hero  _to this village._ _You told me that a hero means_ _a great man who has courage and admired by everyone.”_

_“Yes, I said that Koujaku but accepting this dangerous mission is not the right decisio—”_

_“ _When I succeed taking the sword, people will acknowledge me, Aoba! That I’m as human as they are! That they can stop fearing me and allow me to protect them!”_  
_

_“….Kou…jaku…”  
_

_“Oh… I see now, Aoba. You’re saying I’m not brave enough right? that I’m not… strong enough for your standards?”_

_Aoba was about to smack some sense to his lover until he saw Koujaku’s sad eyes._

_“Aoba….. I thought when I return from this mission, you’ll be proud of me. ”_

_“Argh! Koujaku, will you at least listen to me first!”_

_“No! I’ve heard enough. I’m leaving now.”  
_

_He turn around with a huff to exit Aoba’s room._

And Aoba’s hurt eyes was the last image that Koujaku saw.

No silent farewells or last embrace.

They parted in the most hurtful way and Koujaku cursed himself for making Aoba sad and angered by his own stupid pride.

Aoba was trying to warn him that the mission was dangerous. He was only looking out to him but Koujaku had to do the wonderful thing of interpreting Aoba’s intention wrong and turn it into an argument.

“Aoba… I’m.. so—” he shook his head, “no. I should save my apology when I’m in his presence.”

With a determined look, he plant his blade into the earth and glares at the possessed woman with narrowed crimson eyes.

“That’s right, I need to return quick and apologize to him. I mustn’t waste another second.”

To his enemy, he smirks.

“It’s not my style to fight a lovely lady like you so let’s end this quick and painless, okay?” 

With those words he push down his Kimono sleeves to reveal his tattooed chest and arms. The sleeves pool around his waist and this way it’s easier for him to swing his unsheathed blade.

“Come and give me your best shot!”

The possessed girl release an ear splitting scream before dashing towards him. Eyes blazing red with the intent to kill its prey.

She aims at his neck which he block with his blade again. He really should start attacking her back. Look for her weak spot first but this girl… she look like one of the villagers from Aoba’s town.

Painful memories began to distract his mind.

Charred corpses.

Fallen bodies.

Sea of blood.

“Concentrate, damn it!”, he curse at himself as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Relying on the taste of metal to punish himself for being distracted by the past.

But it’s hard.

It’s not that Koujaku is weak and unable to defeat her.

It’s just that he kept remembering when he turned into a Yokai and killed numerous innocents. Causing a mass genocide no matter his victims are women or children.

Will he be able to control his strength?

What if he accidentally wound her fatally?

What if she’ll realize who’s the real monster here between the two of them?

“Argh!” Koujaku was so deep in his thoughts that he almost lost his neck from the girl’s frantic swinging of her blade. Due to his distractions he only earned a slash wound on his collar bone yet it stings so bad.

This is bad, she’ll really gain the upper hand if he loose his focus now.

“I can’t die here yet. Aoba’s waiting for me!”

——————–

Aoba toss and turn in his sleep. He dreamed that he’s drowning in an abyss of darkness. It was so dark he can’t even see his own hands in front of his eyes. He do however felt something chomp one of his legs. The pain was agonizing and worse, he next felt his left hand being eaten. But what came out from Aoba’s lips aren’t screams of pain but a name.

“No! Koujaku, run! Save yourself!”

The nightmare causes Aoba to wake up with tears in his eyes.

Again the same frightening dream. 

Panting to catch his breath, now the tears freely roll down his eyes as he realize the soft glow of the sun rise from his windows.

“Today… marks the 15th day…”

It’s been two weeks and there has been no news of Koujaku’s return. Rumors spread among the locals that the king is angered for being tricked by a lowly beast. That Koujaku abandoned the mission and simply run away like a coward for he was too afraid to hold an ancient sword.

The past two weeks has been hard for Aoba, on top of the untrue and vicious rumors of his beloved, Aoba kept remembering his recent fight with Koujaku.

It was a stupid argument.

He couldn’t concentrate at all as his mind kept wondering about Koujaku’s safety and the various reasons as to why he hasn’t return home yet. Sitting up on his bed haggardly, he look out the window and saw the beautiful dancing petals from the nearby trees. He wanted to enjoying this view with his lover. 

“Where are you, Koujaku?”

Standing up to get ready, Aoba’s worry grew with each bad thought invading his mind.

Koujaku is possibly in pain somewhere with no one to help him.

Maybe he’s lost in a dense forest?

Has he eaten? did he took shelter from the rain? 

What about mountain bandits? 

The more Aoba thought about it, the more he couldn’t sit still, 

The priest look around his sparse room and his eyes fell on the gifts he received from Koujaku. Mizuki’s music box with the key, the female traveling robe that Koujaku asked him to wear that one time for their outing, oranges, the mirror, the cup of Sake` and the volumes of letters they exchanged that Aoba safely store in a box. All those memories, all those time they spent together… 

They’re all evidence that Koujaku did existed, right?

Aoba didn’t go crazy and fell in love with a ghost that disappear from the face of the earth, right?

Having enough of these chaotic thoughts, Aoba made a decision. 

“Beni! Beni!”

A familiar red head yawns as he slide the door open, “yeah? Aoba, yer not sleep talkin’ right? cuz I swear yer a pain when trying to wake up for morning prayers and— wait,what are you doing?” 

Aoba didn’t even turn to look at the boy as he hastily disrobe.

“I’ll explain later. For now please find me servant’s clothes, sandals and a travelling bag.

“No, wait a second. I aint budgin’ till ya tell me everything.”

Aoba huffs and stops rummaging from his box, “I’m heading out.”

“Oh? then let me get the carriage—”

“By myself. I’ll dress up as a commoner and search for Koujaku.”

Beni has heard a lot of bullshit but this is by far the that left him gaping at Aoba like a goldfish.

“You have got to be kiddn’ me!”

“I’m serious! I doubt the emperor will allow me to leave alone and would question why I care about Koujaku’s safety this much. If I dress up as a commoner, I can travel without gathering attention and I may not look like it but I’m fast with my legs too! I’ll go to the West and bring Koujaku back!”

“Aoba, are you even listening to yourself? You grew up in this temple, how can you even go out there and protect yerself if some bandit gang up around ya?”

From the box he rummage, Aoba show him a wrapped item, “I can use this to defend myself.”

Beni sighs heavily and cover his face with his palms, “that’s a butcher knife you got from Tae-san when she taught you how to cook! That aint some Samurai blade that ya can swing around to protect yerself!”

“Hey, I learned how to cut meat and cook very simple dishes with this. I’m… I’m sure what I learn will be useful on the road!” Aoba tries to defend himself although his tone was shaky and unconvincing.

“Aoba, seriously. The monks here will have my head if ya just drop everything and leave to fetch yer stupid boyfriend. Just stay put and wait, I’m sure that guy will come back soon enough. Believe in him.”

Seeing Beni not lending him a hand, Aoba silently curse and grab the traveling Junihitoe he once wore on an outing with Koujaku where he first met Mizuki.

“It’s been 15 days, I won’t waste another day for I fear it’ll be too late to rescue him. I have to go NOW.”

Aoba’s fried nerves and exhausted body finally caught up to him as he snap, “if you’re not going to help me then I’ll head out myself!”

Armed with the knife and wearing the costume, Aoba heads out. He wears Beni’s clogs although they’re a tad small and began running!

“Aoba! Wait!”

The Kannushi ignore Beni’s calls and continue running towards a direction he believe is West.

********

Meanwhile at a nearby village, a blonde haired man turn to look at the direction of the dense forest where he heard some sort of inhuman scream.

Loosening the neck tie he’s wearing, he wonder if he should stop wearing a suit in this heat.

Well no matter, at least the Okonomiaki and Takoyaki here are delicious. Not minding the forest where a certain former yokai battle for his life, the blonde continue walking across stalls with lots of people.

He stop at a crowd of men taking a break from their job and show them a paper.

“Have you seen this man?” he ask as they all look at the badly sketch person with bushy hair and Kabuki mask.

“N-no, sir. We don’t know anything!” the poor peddler shivers in fright.

“Tsk.” he folded back the paper and continue walking. With a Dango stick in his mouth, he ignore the blushing girls who look over their shoulders at him.

“Where the hell is my experiment gone to? damn it.”

—

——-

———–

To be continue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the boys have appeared. Next chapter will be the appearance of a certain smily character that everyone adrore.


	10. Mission : part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba disguised as a female traveler to search for his missing lover. He met a Singing Saint and enter a world of false worship and lies.

 

Once Aoba traveled a certain distance out of the temple perimeters with no Beni chasing him to drag him back, he finally sigh a relief.

Then his sigh turn into a heavy sigh as he now realize his mistake of not snatching one of the horses for his travel. No matter, as long as he kept walking, surely his feet will lead him to Koujaku.

Suddenly there’s the sound of thunder above him.

“Oh no…”

Quickly Aoba ran to take shelter under a large tree. The shade reminded him of the same tree he and Koujaku would meet up secretly.

“Koujaku… Hmm…? what is that?”

Aoba part the veil of his hat to focus on the moving thing a few feet away. It looks small and black as it crawl on all fours limply.

“A cat?”

The creature move slowly before finally collapsing under its weight and drenched by the rain water.

Aoba didn’t care about his own wet clothes as he ran towards it.

“Oh dear… what a pitiful dog.”

Carefully he scoop the puppy in his arms and smile a relief when he can feel faint breathing from the animal.

“It’s cold and wet. It must be very hungry…” Aoba grit his teeth when he has nothing to feed the dog. But even if he did manage to pack some rice balls, can he feed rice balls to a puppy? what do small animals eat?

Not knowing what to do, Aoba just held the puppy close in his arms and wait under the tree shade again until the rain stopped pouring. He didn’t even manage to cross the border and already he face a lot of setbacks in his rescue mission to get Koujaku. Can this day get any worse?

*****

Once the rain let up, Aoba continue his travel and try to find a place where he can leave the poor dog in capable hands. Obviously he can’t bring the dog with him since he could hardly take care of himself.

However Aoba didn’t know which direction he’s going. He thought he’s heading westward but after an hour or so he arrive at an entirely different settlement compared to the capital.

There is a riverbank and instead of well built houses across the banks, Aoba can see through his veil numerous people with poor clothing and dirty from the face to feet. He saw butchers walking around with blood stained clothes, tanners and traveling entertainers. What they all have in common is their look of miserable hopelessness. Did he arrive at a slum area?

The bundle of fluff in Aoba’s arms began to move and he look down to see it opened its eyes.

“You’re awake! I’m so glad.” he pats the puppy’s soft head.

It whined weakly and licks Aoba’s fingers.

Feeling relief that the pup is alright but very weak, Aoba now wonder if it’s a correct decision to leave the dog here before he resume his journey. These people look like they could hardly feed themselves much less adopting a new pet.

As Aoba cross the shanty town streets, he can feel numerous pair of eyes trailing after his move. This… this is bad. These people believe he’s a noble’s daughter due to his disguise. No matter how fast his legs can carry him, can Aoba really outrun them with the poor dog in his arms?

“Hello.”

Aoba froze when a male voice stops him. When he turn around, he saw a pretty girl.

Huh? was it his imagination?

“You… are not a noble lady right? After all you wouldn’t be travelling without an escort. Plus how you walk is hardly graceful despite wearing fine kimono robe there.”

Aoba’s speechless. That male voice really do come from her!

“H-how did you know?” Aoba asks as he step closer to her. Afraid but curious.

“I’m an Onnagata.” she explains, “it’s my life to perform female roles during our traveling show.” she… no, he points to the caravan he’s leaning against.

“Performance? like Noh?”

The slender male chuckles, “no, no. Hardly a performance for the emperor’s delicate eyes. We perform something that the audience like to watch, the more violent and raunchy, the better they cheer. I always play the role as the damsel in distress or the evil wife that needs a good punishment.”

Realizing he spoke too much towards an outsider, the Onnagata performer looks at what Aoba is holding, “so what are you doing here? are you an outcast like us?”

“N-no. I… I’m searching for my important person… and, um, this puppy, I mean, my small friend is very weak and hungry…”

“Hmm… so you’re not here to seek salvation from our Saint?”

Aoba blinks,”Saint?”

“Yes, our Singing Saint. He has the touch of God and a voice from heaven.”

Seeing Aoba’s speechless look through the veil cause another chuckle from the performer, “come with me. I’m sure our Saint can heal your pet. He’s the only reason why we all haven’t kill each other in this daily match of survival.”

*****

“Boss, there’s someone who wants to see you.”

Mizuki immediately stood up from pouring another cocktail when one of his ship mate announce that, “is it Koujaku? did he finally return?”

“No, boss. It’s uh… it’s the guy from the German ship— woah! Hey, no need to push me around y’know!”

The blonde guy merely ignore him as he glare at Mizuki, “where is he?”

“Does it kill you to say a little hello?”

“Last time he board your ship and ate your peaches. If you’re hiding him…” 

“Noiz, I assure you Clear is not with me. He came just as he left. He never stay in one place and that was weeks ago.”

“I can’t find him and I’m not a patient man.”

“Not my problem.” Mizuki shrugs and turn around to ignore his rude guest.

Noiz glares at the ship captain and then smirk, “oh yeah, right. Sure it’s not your problem. After all you have other problems to care about. You need money, right? funds for your next purchase of slaves to run your little ship?”

Mizuki immediately turn around to bare his teeth at the blonde for hitting the nail on the head.

Noiz purposely jab at him about his receding number of crew. Ever since they arrived at Japan’s port, a lot stopped working for Mizuki for fear of being prosecuted. They weren’t allowed to practise their religion and as months passed by, Mizuki’s men have halved to a quarter now. The assassination of their Saint Xavii was proof of that. This result in those who were avid and loyal followers of their belief had to practise in underground churches to avoid being caught and killed.

“I never take up slaves. I take up fellow comrades to fight with me across the sea. We’re sworn brothers!”

Noiz just chuckle, “seems like you’re the only one here enjoying the game of family play here.”

Mizuki wanted so much to punch Noiz in the face and even a kick to the stomach. But he has no energy for that.

“What do you want so that you’ll leave me alone? Search my ship all you want but Clear is not here.”

“Information. I’ll pay you any amount. Get your men, no matter how few you have left, to comb the grounds and get any information of where Clear was last seen.”

As if he can say no to that, relenting to the young master’s orders, Mizuki calls his right hand man to start the search party.

********

“See? there he is dressed in white like an angel’s feather.” the Onnagata points to the man sitting down as groups of worshipers surround him with their heads bowed and in tears.

To be honest what the Saint was wearing is the least he thought about.

What he actually felt surprise to see was the mask he wore.

“Is… is that a Kabuki mask?”

“Yes, we mortals aren’t allowed to view his face and so he never take off his mask.”

Aoba continue watching from the door as the Saint suddenly stands up.

“Ah, he’s going to do it!”

“Do what?”

“The closing prayers for today’s sermon. You have to listen carefully for he seldom does this.”

True to the Onnagata’s words, the weird masked guy Saint began singing.

However it was a really sad song, in Aoba’s opinion.

But for the followers and worshippers, they all have this blissful looks as if they didn’t mind being crowded inside this small room. They are all happy to be alive and listen to their Saint’s beautiful melody from Heaven!

“All hail our Saint!”

“Saint Clear! All hail Saint Clear!”

The cheers and supportive commotion among the people was almost deafening. However Aoba saw the Saint named Clear hardly look happy or enjoying the attention he received. Despite the mask concealing his expression, Aoba knew Clear wasn’t happy because of how his shoulders slumped down like a defeated man.

Later when the loyal followers exit the room, the Onnagata pull Aoba to approach Clear whose now alone and taking out his kasa umbrella.

“Our holy Singing Saint, will you please help this lost lamb?”

“What’s the matter, Usui?”

Usui urge Aoba to show Clear what he’s carrying.

Reluctantly Aoba place the weak puppy on a cushion for Clear to examine, “I… my pet dog is very weak and sick. He’s… he’s very important to me.”

Aoba thought the Saint will bring food and water to nurse the small animal, but instead he saw Clear look even more sadden before he answers, “I understand. I’ll help you. What is it’s name?”

“Uh… um…”

Aoba look down at the pattern of his traveling garb.

Lotus flowers.

“R-Ren. I named him Ren.”

Clear nods as he takes off one of his gloves…. And Aoba saw to his shock, the hand is not human!

Instead of skin and flesh, Aoba saw metal and mechanical joints!

Aoba immediately turn to look at Usui but he simply smile along as if he’s seen this hundred times.

“Ren-san is so fluffy…” Clear chuckles with a sad tone as he stroke the pup’s fur three times. “Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy.”

Each time, to Aoba’s disbelief, the puppy seems to have regain energy and before he knew it, the dog is all healthy again! Standing on all fours and wagging its tail excitedly as it paws Aoba’s lap!

What is this? Is this the power of the Singing Saint?

The power from the heavens?

“Is that all, Usui?”

“Yes, how can we ever repay you back, our holy Saint?”

“Please, I’m happy that everyone enjoyed my singing like our grandfather in heaven.”

And with that Clear walk away as he wear back his glove. Hiding his inhuman limb from the mass’s view.

Since then Aoba realize he has met his polar opposite.

He, a Kannushi, has the power to exorcise and control minds. To destroy evil spirits that haunts the living.

Just now, he met a Saint. A Saint who can cure and bring health. Bring happiness to his followers with the power of his voice.

But something doesn’t feel right.

Aoba felt like Clear is hiding something and just like he thought Koujaku’s tattoos are beautiful, Aoba is not at all disgusted to see Clear’s mechanical and metal hand.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I… uh, I need to tell him my thanks!” Aoba quickly answer back Usui before chasing after the mysterious man. 

“What are you hiding, Singing Saint?”

Unknown to him, the bundle of fluff runs alongside Aoba’s heels.

*********

“My sources have narrowed down Clear’s location as the slum area near the river bank.” Mizuki reads out the report given to him by his men.

“Which direction? name of the river?” Noiz asks impatiently as he note down the new information.

“South West, at the far outskirts of the capital. Where the untouchables resided. These group of people were severely discriminated due to their ‘unclean’ profession; butchers, tanners and entertainers to name a few. Hence why they were forced to live in severe communities near river banks since these lands aren’t suitable for farming. Not like these people are allowed to farm or given any land at all since they’re not seen as people with the same status.”

“Of all places he has to go to a rubbish dump.” the blonde sighs before putting back his notebook and turn to exit Mizuki’s room.

“Wait!”

“What now?”

“What is the relationship between you and Clear?”

Noiz was about to make a snide comment but then he thinks Mizuki is only asking an honest question. No harm answering back in an honest fashion.

“He’s my prototype as well as my patient. I haven’t finish tinkering with him yet and it’s difficult to monitor with his progress if he keep escaping from my lab room.”

“Prototype? tinkering?”

“Let me ask you a question, if one of your ship mate receive a bullet gun to the arm and it’s now useless. What do you do with him so that he continue living and not die from severe wound infection?”

Mizuki wince, “we… cut off the affected limb.”

“Can he still perform his duties on board the ship?”

“He’ll be a little slower than the others but yes, he’s as capable with one arm than the others who have both.”

“For my ship, my crew can work with both limbs again. If Clear is a success, then I can mass produce it.”

“What are you talking about? Mass produce what?”

“Something that’ll help you feel no pain yet continue being human.”

With those cryptic words, Noiz walk away without another explanation. Leaving Mizuki baffled and speechless.

“Noiz, are you trying to play as God in this game?”

—

——–

————

To be continue…


	11. Mission : part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku is on his way home. However with the cursed blade in his possession. he didn’t realize that he’s not alone.

 

Koujaku woke up staring at the morning sky.

He must have fallen asleep out in the open again. Sighing, he sit up as his mind slowly wake up from the sleep haze. His body ache so bad and his wounds badly patched with the little bandages he could find from nature. His memories of what transpired the past two days came back to him.

He went West and found the sword’s location. It was in the possession of a girl whose tragic fate let her to become the sword’s recent victim. He battled her for almost three days and he remembers that he won.

But it was a bitter victory.

Koujaku woke up from his battle craze to realize her wounded body lay on the floor infront of him. That he hurt her so bad he thought she’s dead!

When he frantically carry her light and cold body out of the forest, her family was in horror at the state of their daughter and friend. She was barely alive from the blood lost and the children began to throw stones at Koujaku for hurting their big sister.

Koujaku flee.

He grabbed the cursed sword wanted by the stupid emperor and flee as far as his own wounded body can carry him. He had to cover his ears as he remembers the words and shouts from the villagers.

They accused him of hurting the possessed girl. Instead of thanking Koujaku for returning her back to her family, they shouted and cursed at him for the mess he caused. 

The villagers didn’t understand that the wounds were the fault of the girl as she was possessed by an evil spirit. What’s more, when they saw Koujaku took the sword, they thought he’s a scum of a thief too.

“Aoba… I messed up…”

Koujaku begin his long journey back to the capital with the cursed sword in his possession feeling extremely miserable. He’s two weeks late, he almost killed an innocent girl for failing to control his strength. He claim he can return with the sword and be seen as a heroic figure.

But look at him now.

He’s an utter failure.

Failing both as a hero and as a human.

Koujaku walk wobbly as his vision darkens. Why does he felt his energy zapped from him with each step he took? Ever since he has the sword strapped to his waist, Koujaku felt like… he’s not alone during his journey home.

“Aoba… I want to see you again. I need to return home quick to apologize to you over my stupid words…”

Koujaku motivate himself to walk faster by bringing up sweet memories of Aoba’s smiling face and the warmth of his welcoming hands.

But then a cold realization hit him hard in the gut.

“Would… Aoba still accept me? I messed up. I nearly killed a girl. I failed in my mission. I resorted to violence to retrieve a stupid sword back. How would Aoba react if he knew all these?”

Koujaku covers his mouth as he starts to feel panic and dread.

“I… I failed as Aoba’s hero. I… I’m still.. a monster after all… I caused harm to innocent people around me. I…”

Koujaku trips and fell down. Weakly he tries to get up again but everything just hurt so bad. Both his body and his heart.

He can’t bear it.

He can’t bear the thought of Aoba turning his back on him when he find out about Koujaku’s misdeeds. That he failed to resume back as a human and obviously still a Yokai beast inside.

“I… don’t want Aoba to reject me… Aoba’s… important to me…”

He wanted Aoba to accept his sins and past. His entire past that he himself couldn’t accept nor forgive.

What’s worse, will Aoba still accept him now that Koujaku’s sins have add up?

Will he?

“Koujaku…”

Blinking his hazy eyes, Koujaku look up to see the bright sunlight and a person’s figure.

A person with a familiar face and a familiar smile.

However that smile… looks cold and cruel.

“Koujaku, why are you looking at me like that? don’t you recognize me?”

The warrior rubs his eyes as he focus his gaze.

At the person before him that dressed in white.

As white as the cursed blade strapped to Koujaku’s waist band.

“A…oba?”

“That’s right.” 

“……..”, Koujaku felt fingers caress his scarred cheeks. 

Fingers as cold as porcelain.

“Is that… really you, Aoba?”

Is it his imagination or Aoba… looks pale? 

Not only that his… his hair… and eyes… they’re as white as as a sheet. Almost unearthly like… a ghost.

“Yes, I’m your beloved Aoba. The Aoba that loves you very much.” the youth’s smile look so fake. 

“No… you’re wrong. You’re not… my Aoba.”

The smile disappear and then this… this Aoba look a like asks, “do I look strange?”

“Of course, my Aoba has beautiful blue hair and eyes as warm as the sun!” Koujaku rambled to this stranger.

Is he really talking to a stranger that eerily resemble his lover? 

Maybe he really is poisoned by the cursed sword.

He’s not sure he’s currently awake or still asleep in his daydreams.

“Is that so? are you sure you’re not looking at me closer?” the cold fingers trail down Koujaku shoulder to pick up the older man’s hand.

The other Aoba let Koujaku caress his hair and like witch craft, Koujaku witness the long strands of hair turned bluish after his touch. The previously silver eyes turned browner and skin not as deathly pale as a corpse.

“Do I still look… different?”

Koujaku widen his eyes. He remember when he was a Yokai, freed from the seals of the tree, someone called his name. A youth with long hair as blue as the sky.

“A…Aoba?”

The other Aoba smiles in relief, “yes…”

“You’re really… my Aoba?”

The shorter male close his eyes as he nods with a small smile.

“I’ve heard what you said, Koujaku. About what happened to the girl and what the villagers did to you.” the pale Aoba rubs his cheeks against Koujaku’s palm. 

“I was really surprised. But don’t worry, my feelings to you won’t change. I love everything and anything about you, Koujaku.”

Moving closer, ‘Aoba’ whispers as he hugs Koujaku’s head to his chest, “So don’t worry, I won’t leave you, Koujaku. I love you very much. I accept your everything.”

“Aoba…”

“I won’t leave you.”

Hearing those words he wanted to hear so much, the brunette desperately clung to the ethereal figure. “Aoba… am I really allowed to… love you despite everything I’ve done? despite all my sins?”

The other Aoba smiles wider then he hugs Koujaku tight with a pleased chuckle.

“That’s fine.”

—

——-

—————

To be continue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story, don't talk to your swords. Especially haunted swords.


	12. RANDOM SIDE STORY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I haven't updated this in a while but please give me time. I'll continue hopefully next month once work settles down.
> 
> Have a really random SIDE STORY of Bushi Koujaku and Kannushi Aoba during one of their private time XD

 

 

 "Aoba, what's wrong? Why wont you let me see your face?"

 

Koujaku came to the forest as fast as he can for his secret meet up with Aoba. But when he found his lover, Aoba used a haori to cover his head and refused to face Koujaku. Trying his best to face the tree and crouch down to make his body smaller.

 

"I-it's nothing, Koujaku. I'm fine and not injured. But can we meet another time? Sorry I... I dont want you to see how I look like right now."

 

Aoba stammers as he restlessly tries to move away while cocooning himself with the haori.

 

Growing really concern, Koujaku reach out to grab Aoba's elbow.

 

"No, wait! Aoba you know you can tell me anything---"

 

The bushi lost his voice when the haori fell from Aoba's head and he saw... fluffy ears and a tail.

 

Aoba slowly turned around with the loveliest shade of pink on his face. His cat ears twitch. His cat tail swished side to side.

 

"Y-you... you saw..." Aoba looks like he's about to cry.

 

Koujaku was stunned. He's not sure to hold Aoba before he collapse or reach out to play with those fluffy ears.

 

"W-what happened?"

 

Relenting, Aoba turned to face his partner and shamefully confessed.

 

"A kitsune tricked me. I came here and saw a person. Turned out it was a morphing Kitsune playing a trick on me. It asked me three questions... and.. well, I failed to answer the last one and the trickster fox cursed me to have... to have these! As punishment for not being honest!"

 

Aoba immediately covers his face, "how am I going to return to my quarters later? People will notice my 2nd ears!"

 

"And tail" koujaku adds as he reach out to the swishing fluff but stops himself.

 

"Have you tried casting any recitations to undo this curse?" Koujaku finally lost it and began to chuckle, "honestly I thought you were injured or something! This look... is actually cute on you."

 

Aoba turned red and lightly punches koujaku’s broad chest, "idiot! This is a serious matter! And... well I tried but the ears kept coming back. It feels so weird to have a tail too.. I’m beginning to have cramps... d-down there.."

 

Koujaku cant help but stare down at Aoba's butt. Does he mean butt cramps? Do cats use back mucles to move their tail? Koujaku is all the more curious to touch it now.

 

Trying to be serious again, the older male fakes a cough, "What was the 3 questions? Maybe if you answer correctly this time, it'll undo the curse?"

 

Aoba immediately blush and looks away though he remain in Koujaku's loose hug.

 

"Maybe it wont work. The kitsune ran away and maybe its not around anymore."

 

"Just give it a try, maybe it can still hear you from afar." Then Koujaku tease, "or we can go back to the temple with my hat and your hat covering your 2nd ears!"

 

"Argh, I dont want to wear two silly hats!" Aoba looks reluctant but finally gives in. “...fine.”

 

"You trickster, hear me out!" Taking a deep breath and facing a direction Koujaku assumed was where the fox ran off, Aoba began to speak.

 

"First question, am I happy? Yes! With all my heart!”

 

"Second. Why am I content? Because I have an important person by my side!"

 

Koujaku is awestruck to see Aoba shouting with a pink face to the dark forest path.

 

"Thirdly!" At this Aoba was so red even his ears the shade of cherries.

 

"That's person is my hero, my family and my beloved one." Shouting louder, Aoba  release it all out, "his name is Koujaku and.... I...”

 

......

 

“I love him!!"

 

Silence greeted Aoba's mighty declaration.

 

With shivering hands Aoba reach up to touch his head... and grit his teeth. The ears and tail were still there. The Kannushi slowly bend his knees and hug them. Facing away from his lover in utter embarrassment.

 

"Y-you can leave first, Koujaku. I'll wait til night to leave home..."

 

Warm and strong arms wrapped around Aoba's shivering shoulders. Hugging him tenderly.

 

"That was beautiful, Aoba. And even if this curse remain, you're still beautiful to me." Koujaku grins as he grip Aoba's chin.

 

Aoba sniffle a bit then hide his eyes behind his bangs, "I might become worse. Grow fur, claws... maybe become a real cat... a cat who cant talk or... or touch you no more."

 

"Hush" Koujaku kisses him then smiles, "werent you the one who always remind me not to give up? We'll find a way to remove this kitsune curse--- Aoba.."

 

The younger man panics, "what? Are there whiskers? Or striped fur on me now?"

 

Koujaku tenderly touches Aoba's hair then cups his head, "they're gone now. The cat ears and tail."

 

Aoba turn to look back and it's true! His swishy tail gone and patting his own head, there's no second ears! And butt cramps!

 

"They're gone!"

 

"Yeah!"

 

"Koujaku! It worked!!"

 

Forgetting himself, Aoba jumped to hug his lover in relieved happiness.

 

"I'm so glad! So glad!"

 

The two lovers laughed and smile together and it was a bizzare but memorable experience.

 

Though several days later Koujaku can't stop thinking how cute cursed meow! Aoba was that night.

 

-end?


	13. Another side story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long hiatus.
> 
> To make up for it, please have a read through of these few side stories I wrote the past year and never published before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These few side stories can be read not in order.

On the day Koujaku and Aoba met up in the forest, it suddenly rained. 

They ran for shelter at an empty house. Koujaku was soaked wet for protecting Aoba. 

It was dark and cold so Koujaku put on the fire at the foreplace and dried their clothes inside the rickety house. 

Aoba never camped out before so he felt a little embarrassed and helpless that Koujaku took care of him like a kid. 

The Kannushi kept flinching when the thunder striked outside. Of course it didn't bother him... It really didn't bother him but... but he's just sitting closer to Koujaku to keep warm! Yeah!

Looking around, Aoba noticed the house they took shelter in was an unusual, abandoned house. 

It didn't even look Japanese. It's more like an abandoned mansion by the Dutch people years back before the lord shogun Ieyasu released the new order. 

Dusts and cobwebs were everywhere but... there are some interrstingly decorated trunks and boxes full of clothes within as the two explored together.

Since Koujaku was half naked, Aoba insisted he put on something so as not to catch a cold. 

What they found in the trunk of clothes... were a gentleman's suit. 

After clumsily putting them on.. it fits Koujaku's build. He looked like a nobleman and Aoba's heart skipped a beat seeing his lover with a dashing new look like that. 

While admiring Koujaku... Aoba began to wonder how will it feel to have his own home.

Maybe not as grand as this mansion or the palace. A small, modest and functional wooden house is good enough. A safe abode where he can wait for Koujaku to return in his welcoming arms.

More silly ideas began to invade Aoba's mind.

Silly and... unattainable ideas.

Dreams that he wished could come true.

Such as... What if he's not a priest and Koujaku not a warrior? 

What if they're just two people in love with a home and maybe a few pets?

What if they can live together for the rest of their days without contempt and worry from villagers of their secret relationship?

Feeling overwhelming sad, Aoba suddenly hugged Koujaku from behind. Surprising the brunette.

He yearn to be together with his beloved but... this blissful time alone together within this house... will only last until the rain outside stops. 

Aoba knew the two of them have to return back to their lives and obligation to the people and emperror. 

"Aoba? What's wrong?"

"Koujaku... I love you..."

"!"

The older man chuckled and turned around to give Aoba a kiss, "me too."

Aoba felt like crying and hugged him tight.

Please.

Please... just for a few more moments... Aoba wish he could close his eyes and hug his Koujaku tight a little longer.

That they're the only two in this world together. 

Just a little bit longer... let him stay in bliss within this house with his beloved...

-end?


	14. Another, another side story.

Koujaku found a woman roaming the cemetary one summer night.

She lost her sanity because of the death of her husband and son.

She mistook Koujaku as her son and has been attached to him since. 

Koujaku felt conflicted for lying to her but at the same time he too missed a mother's hug and her tender warmth.

A lot of the villagers avoided her due to her sickness as she coughed out blood. 

Koujaku ended up taking care of her whenever he has free time after his patrol. But her illness got the worse of her body that she mostly end up on bed all day.

Sometimes she recognize Koujaku, other times she just sang a song.

"Three that the Rose Princess promised to her knight. Three suns and moons to accompany her waiting. Two bowls and plates for his evening and one child for the union of their wedding..."

Koujaku doesnt really understand the meaning of the song for he's more concern about the woman's health. Her illness gotten worse that Koujaku often seen absent from work.

Aoba has been wondering why his Koujaku looked distracted and busy lately. His curiousity won and Aoba followed Koujaku one night.

He found his lover by the old, wooden house at the outskirts of the village. Aoba heard loud and painful coughs from the house and rushed in!

Aoba searched into one of the room with a candle light and saw  
Koujaku was hugging an old woman close to his chest as she's coughing so badly. The woman seemed to loose her consciousness.

Until she notice Aoba by the door.

Koujaku was speechless to see his lover there. He wanted to explain that he's not trying to harm this woman.

"My... who are you?" Asked the woman with a smile. Despite the trail of blood by the corner of her lips.

Aoba doesn't know how to reply. Should he explain he's a priest? Or should he say...

"I am... his lover."

Both Koujaku and Aoba are surprised by that announcement. 

But it felt so good. Aoba has always wanted to say it out in the open. That he belongs to Koujaku. That Koujaku is his and that they're both madly in love with each other!

Never once Aoba thought Koujaku cheated on him. Judging from the old woman's state of health and Koujaku's sense of chivalry, there must be a story behind this.

The woman in Koujaku's arms smiled happily as she ushered Aoba to come closer.

"My son's lover? Oh how wonderful. I've always thought he was too awkward and shy to get a sweetheart!"

Aoba looked confused. 

'My son' ?

Koujaku tried to cover up as he urged her, " 'mother' please rest and sleep. You need to eat your medicine---"

The woman wave him off as she reached out weakly to Aoba's hand.

"Please. I don't want to sleep when I finally get to see your sweetheart, son. What's your name?"

The Kannushi blushed and looked to Koujaku. The older man looked conflicted and signalled him to play along.

"My name... is Aoba."

"I see... oh how wondeful. Now I can finally... fulfill the third wish..."

Koujaku looked confused, "what third wish?"

The woman close her eyes as she grabbed Koujaku's hand to place on top of Aoba's hand.

"Three wishes. Three that the Rose Princess promised to her knight... to her husband... three suns and moons will accompany her waiting..."

At this Koujaku recognize her rhyme song.

"Three moons and suns... no matter how many years I have to wait for the war to end, I will wait patiently for your return to our house here... my son. 

"Two bowls and plates... and I will always prepare the best meal for you... and one... 

"One... one little child... I promised your father... that I will help you find a sweetheart... so that our family will grow... I promised your father that..."

The woman is whispering by now as she's beginning to loose her energy and strength. Even breathing seemed dificult to her.

"The last promise... I'm so happy I've fulfilled the third and final promise to your father... my son. You will live happily with Aoba... even when I'm gone... you'll never feel alone because Aoba's there for you... your new family..."

Koujaku felt a strained in his chest. Why does she sounded like she knew his pretense game all along?

Slowly the woman turn her head to Aoba's direction.

"Please take care of my child..."

Aoba nodded with determination, "with all my heart...."

Humming a soft tune, the woman finally closed her eyes as she rest her head on Koujaku's broad shoulders. She stopped moving... and that's when both men knew... she has passed away.

####

Later that dawn, Aoba say his prayers for her soul that departed.

Koujaku was a mess but Aoba never left his side as they sat outside the house and watching the sunrise together.

"Aoba... I'm sorry for keeping secrets from you... but she... she thought I was her son... and she was just..."

That's when Koujaku began talking non stop. How he found her, how she mistook him as her late son... how he tried to nurse her but it was too late... how he selfishly look forward to her motherly smile and warmth...

Aoba listened to his words. All of them. When Koujaku began telling him of his vague memories of before he became a yokai years ago... about his own past... 

Aoba surprised him with a hug.

"Aoba?"

The Kannushi just hug his beloved tighter.

"You were just talking to yourself right? Don't worry, I didnt hear anything. I'm hugging you because I want to."

"A...oba..."

"You're really warm... and I missed you... I felt lonely when we couldnt meet the past few weeks... koujaku... you dont have to hold back... I just want to hug you because I feel like it..."

"I... wont..."

He hated how the hot tears wet his cheeks.

But Aoba kept on hugging him, "hmm? I didnt hear anything."

The two lovers rocked back and forth softly as the sun's rays of a new day envelope over them.

Aoba is determined. Even if that woman is not Koujaku's real mother, he held her promise to his heart.

He will love and care for Koujaku for the rest of his life.

...

.......

End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write about Koujaku's mom from the dorama cd.


	15. Another, another one more side story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I love KouAo just like RenAo and MinAo. Hope you enjoy this oneshot.

"Boy, are you a marked criminal like us?"

Asked the elder man to Koujaku gruffly.

The warrior blinked sluggishly. 

He almost didn't hear the question due to the ringging in his ears.

What happened?

Wasn't he at war with his troops? 

He was battling a soldier but distracted by thoughts of his Aoba made him careless that he didnt see the enemy ambushed him from behind...

And then...

"Oi, answer me boy. Are you a marked criminal like us?" 

Blinking away the blood spilling down his eye, Koujaku weakly sat up. 

He expected to see the battle field but instead what he saw around him was.... a ghost town.

Cloaked men sat lifelessly at abandoned houses and barns...

But all of them have the same thing.

A mark on their arms. 

Ones that looked like three bars, others look like an ancient alphabet. But these tattoed marks on their skin all serve the same purpose. To show they are men who have been imprissoned due to past sins.

"C-criminal? Marks?" Koujaku held his head in confusion. 

He doesn't understand where he is or why he feels extremely tired.

The old man who knelt beside him sudddenly became pissed and grabbed Koujaku's collar!

"This is the land of the forgotten. You thought hell would be a place of torment and endless cycle of punishment but actually this place is far worse. What are you doing here if you're not a marked criminal like us?"

Koujaku winced at the strength of the old man. 

Criminal?

Tattoo marks?

He has those himself.

Etched onto his skin, Koujaku could still recall how he heartlessly slaughtered the villagers and priest when he lost his mind ten years ago. 

Before he was sealed under the holy tree...

"Maybe I should have come here. Maybe this place worse than hell is where I should belong." 

Koujaku muttered with a bitter chuckle. His long bangs covering his eyes.

"How foolish was I to accept the Shogun's sword to be the head troop protector of the village? People will still see me as a sinner, for the crimes I've committed against their family..."

The elder loosened his grip on Koujaku's sleeve but didn't let go. 

He listened intently to each words that Koujaku spilled.

"I have no excuse for my crimes. I took their lives, I massacred them all. I don't deserve forgiveness and I should... I should have just... given up..."

He didn't deserve it. 

What was he even thinking? 

To use his blade to protect people when he himself is the most dangerous thing around them?

Aoba...

Aoba made him promised something.

But Koujaku cant recall his exact words.

Wait...

Who is... Ao---

"Wake up!"

A punch!

Koujaku gasped in shock, his cheek numbed from the sudden hit of the elderly man!

"Weak boy, focus! This place is not the place for you. We have no need for someone who has a home to return to."

Koujaku slowly blinks.

"A... home?"

The elder nodded.

"This place is for men who committed the heaviest crimes... a place for criminals to haunt like phantoms beyond hope of forgiveness. But you are not one of us. You felt extreme regret, you wanted to repent and protect. This place is not for you!"

Koujaku felt his head is a little clearer when he heard that.

This time Koujaku saw an almost tender smile from the elder.

Almost like a father's smile.

"You have someone waiting for you, don't you, boy?"

Koujaku close his eyes then fondly smile as he reach up to the mamori charm hung around his neck.

"Yes. I have a home to return to... and a beloved who waits for my return from the war... I cant be trapped here in this place, I need to return to him. To fulfill our promise."

The elder nods and finally lets go of his grip from Koujaku.

"Leave and don't you ever shoe your face here again or I'll beat you."

Despite the threatening words, Koujaku smiled at the older man. 

Standing up and as if knowing where to go, he turn to the light. No longer he saw the abandoned, rickety old houses and men with souless eyes. 

Koujaku confidently walk and walk until he let the light embrace him and then...

"KOUJAKU!! PLEASE, WAKE UP! ANSWER ME!"

A familiar voice of despair reached his ears.

Blinking away the sleepiness from his eyes, Koujaku wince when he couldnt move his upper body.

"A... Aoba?"

The youth who cried ontop of his chest gasps and immediately reach up to cup Koujaku's bandaged cheeks.

"Koujaku! You finally opened your eyes! I'm... I'm so glad!!"

Aoba started to cry again although this time it's from happy tears of relief. 

The boy look so grief stricken with bags under his eyes and pale face as if he hasnt slept not eaten for three days.

"Aoba, don't touch him. He's sullied from the battle field with blood and gunpowder. The emperror will be mad if you touch---"

"I don't care!!" Aoba shouted at the top of his lungs.

Koujaku felt his lover hugged him closer to his chest.

The person talking just now was a red haird boy with strange markings under his eyes. He felt familiar...

"But Aoba..."

"I said I don't care, Beni." 

The priest stubbornly hugged the wounded warrior protectively.

"Koujaku won the war for the emperror. He's not sullied! This will not taint my powers! Koujaku is a hero to us all! I refuse to let anyone see him anything else after he nearly died on us from this big wound!!"

The kid sighed as he slowly stood up. Brushing off the dusts from his red haori and pick up the bowl of bloodied water.

"Alright, I'll lie to the nurse that Koujaku hasn't woken up yet. But remember Aoba, you have to come back to the temple tomorrow night. The emperror is already upset you've been cooped up here for almost two weeks."

Aoba didn't say anything, he just continued to hug his lover protectively.

Sighing again, the kid named Beni exits the room and left the two reunited lovers alone.

Koujaku lightly cupped Aoba's damp cheeks and kissed his amber eyes.

"This wasn't what I had in mind for when I return from the war. I'm sorry I made you cry... Aoba."

The Kannushi shook his head and shiveringly held Koujaku's bandage fingers close. Savoring the warmth and scent.

"The doctor said you might not suvive...There was so much blood... I prayed every night... I kept calling your name... to not give up and come back to me..."

Aoba sobbed and Koujaku gritted his teeth, immediately he kissed Aoba and held each other close.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I almost didnt come back. That I almost..."

He understood now that weird dream.

That place of abandoned housed and cloaked men doomed to an eternity of damnation...

Feeling extreme regret for making his Aoba cry, Koujaku apologizes, "I'm so sorry...." for almost leaving you alone... for almost giving up...

Aoba shook his head and smiles despite the tears, "no Koujaku. That's not what you suppose to say when we meet."

The brunette blinks, "not what I suppose to say? What do you mean?"

Aoba's cheeks are flushed but it's no longer due to the erratic emotions from crying. This time Aoba's face has a lovely shade of blush.

"....when you return I promised to tell you..."

Aoba bends down and kisses Koujaku's tattoo scars by his right eye.

"Welcome home."

The elder's voice echoes in Koujaku's mind.

[You have a home to return to, don't you boy?]

The hero smiled and wrap his arms around his Aoba's waist. 

"I'm home."

Yes, he has a home to return to. And that tender place full of love is wherever his Aoba is at. Right here in this arms that wrapped him tight light a blue bird's feathers...

.....

..........

..................

End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This oneshot was loosely based from a Rorouni Kenshin manga chapter.
> 
> Criminals were branded with tattoo marks in the past. I learned this from "Ayakashi, Ayashi" and Samurai Champloo series.
> 
> And oh yeah, the old guy from the story is not Mink. He will have a role in the main plot... until I have an idea how to break my wroter's block Orz


	16. Another, another, anotherrrrr side storyyyyyy

Aoba was tasked to educate three naughty kids of a daimyo lord but actually he was just forced to be their nanny for the day.

The two boys and girl almost wrecked down the whole temple! None could disciplined them cuz for fear of the kids' father.

Aoba worried about how to sneek out and meet Koujaku at the forest. When the kids have their nap time, Aoba quietly escaped.

It's enough if he can just see Koujaku for a few moments. To hear his voice and hold his hand.

What Aoba didnt expect is that the brats followed after him!

At the meeting place, Koujaku was amused to see his Kannushi being pulled and made fun by the three kids. 

Kio, Mio and Nao tried to mess with Koujaku but turned out the warrior is a great and fun guy who love kids! The five of them play in the forest all day.

Later that evening, Koujaku help carry the kids on his back, one lying on his horse and Aoba holding Mio in his arms. 

Aoba was a little sleepy too from all that running and chasing after the kids. His clothes and hair in a mess with leaves while his face has ink stains from pranks.

Koujaku chuckled seeing Aoba's state. He smile wider when Aoba insist the kids were a big trouble and not honest about himself that actually Aoba enjoyed playing games with them too the past few hours.

Aoba apologized that their meet up got interrupted but Koujaku just grin and caress Aoba's cheek. Saying that Aoba looks good carrying Mio there protectively. 

He look like a caring parent and Koujaku has this swelling feeling in his chest. He wants to protect Aoba's smile and tender look. He truly loves Aoba so much.

It's impossible for them to have a real family together but it's the treasured moments like this that made Koujaku realize how grateful he is to not give up then. To not give up to his despair of the past...

-End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this side story feels more like a summary than an actual oneshot Orz.


	17. Another side side side story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought white could be a frightening colour?

There has been a disaster befalling the village that Koujaku protected with his troops.

It was like fighting the death God themselves. Everyday more and more fell ill to the mysterious plague. 

Signs of those infected by the illness were lost of colour in the skin, hair and eyes. No doctors knew the remedy.

Victims don't die a slow death, they live but... at the cost of their sanity. 

Worse, Koujaku's most precious person has become a recent victim to this curse.

"AOBA!!"

The soldier barged into Aoba's room where he has been staying since last week in this hospital.

Immediately the occupant of the room use a big sheet of blanket to cover himself.

"K-Koujaku? Why are you here? Non-patients aren’t allowed here or you'll be infected---"

His lover stomped closer and grabbed Aoba's thin shoulders. He's still covered in the sheet like a scared animal.

“Why are you hiding yourself? Are you hurt?”

The sight of Aoba retreating from him made Koujaku's heart ache.

“No. It’s... nothing.”

"It’s not ‘nothing’, Aoba. What is this I heard about the emperor dismissing you from your job? And these bags, where are you packing to leave?"

Aoba was acting weird, talking from behind the veil and looking away from the warrior as he held onto the sheet.

"It's the emperor’s orders... I came to this hospital to aid the victims by reading out the sutras... but it was no use... and so I was dismissed."

Koujaku still don’t understand, "what?But that still didn’t explain why he ordered you to leave the village! Why are you leaving? What is going on?"

At this Koujaku reached to grab Aoba's veil but the younger man again retreated back.

"N-no! Don’t look..."

Aoba's voice became weak and pleading. Of all people, he doesn’t want Koujaku to see.

"There was... another reason... an infected boy from this hospital tried to run away to the river... he fell and almost drown.. I rescued him but... I caught his illness... the emperor banished me so that I will not accidentally spread more of the illness to his people. That's why I can’t stay here. I need to leave."

Koujaku feel like brandishing his sword right now out of fury but he stopped himself. There’s something that has been bothering him.

"What is this illness, Aoba? Everyone I asked avoided my question out of fear. They kept saying it's like meeting with... a living corpse."

Aoba nodded and gently tried to pry Koujaku's warm hands from his arms. Although he wanted so much to be held by him one last time before they separate forever.

"It's true... we are... like a ghost..."

Koujaku felt more bewildered by Aoba's soft voice as if he has given up hope.

"Aoba, what are you talking---"

Just when his lover about to stand up, Koujaku reached to grab the sheet blanket and it fell off Aoba's shoulders!

"N-no! Don't look!"

Aoba pleaded and tried in vain to pull the sheet back but it was too late... What Koujaku saw caused the warrior to almost fall back.

From the top of Aoba’s head to his toes, he’s... white. 

His hair like snow covered feathers. His eyes silver. His petal shaped lips as pale as the frozen water lake... 

The white kimono he usually wore added with red tassels also made the colour more contrast.

"A..oba... is that you?"

The former priest shut his eyes in shame. Unable to look back at Koujaku's ruby eyes he love so much.

"When our emperor heard of my state... and how I couldn’t control my powers... he ordered me to leave or there may be more casualties..."

"Your powers? What happen to your---"

"Destroy."

Koujaku gasped. He almost cant believe that's the same voice he heard from Aoba's lips... he sounded like a different person!

"Destroy."

Aoba repeated with soulless eyes.

"Death... and destruction... every night since I became infected and turned into this... 'ghost'... I kept having... nightmares. Of this urge... to destroy. To misuse my powers... to break people's minds like a devil..."

"Aoba..."

"This morning... I almost hurt Beni... I raised my voice... I was unnecessarily mad... one time I almost raised my hand and---"

Aoba fell to his knees as he holds his head! The migraine again came back... along with that devilish voice echoed from the darkest recess of his mind. Seducing him to misuse his powers... to let go and heed onto his desires...

"Aoba!"

Koujaku moved close to hold him but Aoba again gently pushed him away.

"No, please... don't touch me... Koujaku... I don't want to hurt you... of all people... especially you."

"What nonsense! You're my Aoba!! Even if you got infected, you're still my beloved Aoba!"

Koujaku doesn’t want to loose another love one. He pulled the youth protectively in his arms. If it means he'll make an enemy of the whole royal army, then so be it!

Staring down at Aoba’s miserable state, he may be no doctor but the older man tried his best to ease Aoba’s anguished state. Koujaku touched their foreheads together as he held him tight. Caressing Aoba’s back in circles as they rocked back and forth. He smelled Aoba’s soft grey strands of hair and trailed kisses on the damp cheeks from Aoba’s tears.

"I'll protect you Aoba. I will..."

When Koujaku gently held his chin up for a kiss, Aoba panicked!

"N-no... not there!", he almost shouted with wild fear.

"What do you mean?"

"The boy... who almost drown that I rescued... he was flailing wildly and accidentally clawed my arms until I bled. I later learned from the doctors here... that this strange ‘ghost’ plague illness can be transferred to another person by... blood or saliva..."

After that explanation, Aoba placed his pale palms on Koujaku’s broad chest and gently pushed him away for the final time. When he saw the Mamori charm hung from Koujaku’s neck, Aoba almost wanted to cry more. Even after so many years... he still wear that...

“I don’t want you to get hurt and infected... I’ll obey the lord’s orders and leave... so please... forget me, Koujaku. I’ll never forgive myself if you became inhuman like me. The villagers need you, they all care for you...”

The brunette shook his head, shock and fear crippled him as he can’t believe Aoba’s pleas to him.

“No... no, Aoba. Don’t do this.. weren’t you the one who told me not to give up? There must be a medicine to cure you. There should be!!”

Aoba slowly shook his head, “perhaps... but my powers... I’m not confident if I can control them like before. Most nights I don’t remember what I said or did... and I found out I have caused damage and hurt people... I’m scared next time I wake up... I will no longer be Aoba!”

Finally he sobbed in despair and let the tears flow freely.

“There may be medicine... but there’s no guarantee I won’t cause more harm in the future and cost lives... that’s why it’s better if I leave... and live at a remote place away from people... maybe.. chain myself to a holy tree for the rest of my life----“

Suddenly Aoba stopped his rambling as a pair of lips sealed on his.

Realizing what Koujaku have done, he gasped and this caused his lover to greedily dive in to deepen their kiss!

Aoba weakly pushed Koujaku off, to rescue him from falling into his fate but it was useless. Koujaku’s tender kisses... and his warm hugs... melted Aoba’s resolve.

The two lovers slowly fell back to the half folded futon bed as Aoba moaned softly. 

Koujaku kissed him everywhere.

Aoba’s damp cheeks, his slender neck, his shivering fingers and smelling his short hair...

“You... hippo... why? Why...?”

Aoba sobbed as he clung onto Koujaku’s neck. He can’t believe Koujaku still find him desirable in this state... with this white hair... and pale skin... and... and incomplete sanity...

“Now... you’ll loose the emperor’s trust... you’ll loose your duties and rights... your honour and oath and... the sword...”

Koujaku didn’t look like he regretted one single bit of his actions. 

He smiled happily.

“I don’t care. If this means I can follow you and we become outcasts together, so be it.”

“Koujaku...”

“You rescued me from my curse. You are the reason why I live. If you leave this place, Aoba, then let’s leave together. Let’s become mad and insane as ‘ghosts’ together. Because I was never fully human to begin with.”

Aoba slowly shook his head to deny that but his beloved kisses him deeply again.

“I belong to you and you’re mine, Aoba. Let’s leave together...”

Aoba can almost see it.

Koujaku’s hair... was slowly becoming amber like the fire... as well as his eyes...

Deep down, Aoba felt ashamed that he’s glad.

Glad that Koujaku chose him.

Chose him over his oath and his friends. That he chose their love to each other... 

Aoba was so happy they’re going to be together from now on, even with this twisted love as one as a living ghost and another as a half beast... 

“Mine...”

Again, the unfamiliar voice came out from Aoba’s lips. That weird desire to destroy and cause havoc has now mould into a strong sense of possessiveness.

“I... love you... Koujaku. You’re mine... mine.”

He snaked his pale arms around Koujaku’s neck and nuzzled under his chin. The ex-warrior of the crown kissed Aoba’s head lovingly before picking him up bridal style.

“Yours, always.”

The two left nearing dawn. 

An uproar erupted once news spread of the missing Kannushi and a ranked soldier. 

Some rumoured that the solder kidnapped the beloved priest and they demanded punishment to the traitor.

However, the king strangely remained silent and let the matter drop.

Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise as now finally, the two lovers are able to live together... where none can judge them... where none will disturb their peace...

Forever.

....

........

..............

End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write Shiroba in the Yajuu Mono universe aksbskdjdj


	18. Side story : wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written long ago, I apologize for the grammar mistakes akdbsjjs

One of the fav things Aoba likes to do is watch Koujaku train in the forest.

The warrior and Kannushi tried to spend as much time together in private as they could. Despite the short moments, both are happy to see each other.

However at times like this, as Aoba watch from behind the tree, Aoba is content to just observe his beloved from afar. Even when they didnt promise to meet that day, Aoba often tries to finish his service early so he'd sneak out to see Koujaku.

Aoba didnt want to interrupt Koujaku so he just quietly gaze from a distance like a shy princess admiring her hero.

Koujaku is such an amazement in Aoba’s vision. That sharp look of concentration, the light pant of breath and the trickle of sweat down those flexed muscles as he moved... Aoba couldn’t look away.

“Even now I still think his scars and marks... are beautiful...”

Koujaku paused when he reached for his small towel by the boulder. He looked like he detected something and Aoba quickly covered his mouth and hide himself more. He waited a few more minutes until he peek from the tree again.

He saw Koujaku sheathed his honoured sword and pick up another item. Aoba blinked and moved closer with light steps. Hiding from behind a bush, just a few feet away.

"He's training with the bow and arrow today... how rare."

Aoba commented in a whisper.

To his surprise, Koujaku stopped mid practise and smirked.

"Why watch me from afar when you can come a little more closer?"

Aoba gasped and hid lower.

“........Aoba?”

The Kannushi panicked and desperately faked a sound.

“uh... w- woof?”

Koujaku blinked and burst out into a deep chuckle.

“Aoba, come on. I know it’s you and not some black puppy.”

The embarrassed priest pouted with a red face and stomped his way to his lover's side. A few leaves and branches stick out of his hair and kimono.

"How did you know I was there? I was really quiet!"

Koujaku has the right sleeve of his kimono folded down so that it's easier for him to pull back the arrow.

However for Aoba the sight of the exposed skin and muscles caused his heart to skip a beat. Plus Koujaku's scent from the cool wind tingle his senses.

"I always know when you're near me, Aoba." Koujaku replied with a grin as he caress the younger man's cheek affectionately.

“Sorry I bothered you, I just wanted to see you for a bit...” Aoba apologized as he looked down to his feet.

“Don’t worry about it. I felt so happy seeing you now.” And to emphasize that koujaku bent down to kiss Aoba’s crown and soft hair lovingly.

Fearing he’ll combust from Koujaku’s kisses and touches, Aoba tries to change the topic as he paw against the warrior’s chest.

“Y- You always pick this spot to train. Why?"

Aoba went to sit by the nearby boulder but Koujaku surprised him when he grabbed Aoba's wrist.

"This place is isolated, it helps me to concentrate and there's a lake nearby for me to wash up."

Koujaku lied. To be honest he chose this secluded place so that he can train without worrying his troops see his scars and tattoos. Plus he still haven’t trust himself if he could hold a weapon near a civilian.

"Hey, want to make a wish?"

Aoba blinked when Koujaku didnt release his hold and instead gently pull Aoba to come into his arms until they stood close in each other's side.

"A wish?"

"Yes, using this arrow. You never held a weapon before right?"

Aoba blushed again at Koujaku's warmth and scent. Having trouble concentrating to hear when the older man's husky voice near his ear.

"N-no... the only time I hold a blade is the kitchen knife. Cooking looks interesting..."

“Then let me show you how to hold a bow and arrow. See that mark on the tree? Let’s aim that. If you hit right in the mark on your third try, I’ll grant whatever you wish for.”

Aoba raised an eyebrow then teased, “oh isn’t that like offering coins for a deity’s protection? Will you really grant whatever I wish for, lord guardian deity?”

Koujaku chuckled, him? A deity? If anything he resembled more of a terrifying ogre with four eyes as a mask.

“Any wish.” He promised.

Half an hour later, Koujaku is impressed that Aoba is a fast learner but whenever he try to aim on his own, Aoba missed.

Twice.

“Hmm... want to give up?” Koujaku teased as he rests his palms on Aoba’s tense shoulders.

“Never. You said I have three tries. I’ll hit the spot, you’ll see!” Aoba challenged back.

But Koujaku teased him more by lightly trailing down his big palms on Aoba’s back and hold his hips.

“Aoba...” Koujaku whisper into his ear, “if you miss this third try... then you have to grant MY wish.”

Aoba squeeze his eyes tight, Koujaku is using that husky, teasing voice with him again!

“stop that—“

Aoba accidentally let go of the arrow and...

*TWANG*

The arrow hits right in the mark.

Both lovers blink in surprise.

“I did it?.. I did it! Hah, see that Koujaku? I told you I could do it!” Aoba almost dance in glee at his shot.

He expected a rematch or even a grumble from the older man but instead the brunette simply smile proudly before kissing Aoba’s forehead playfully.

“Of course I knew you can, love.”

Facing to stand in front of the holy man, Koujaku bowed his head a bit like he’s in the presence of a royalty. Because Aoba was that important and precious to him.

“Now what wish shall this ogre grant you?”

Aoba frown, “ogre?”

Koujaku smiled sadly, “ this sinned monster doesn’t deserve a temple or small altar to be worship. Order him your wishes and he shall make them come true so that he can repent. A good deed for a slaughtered soul he took...”

Aoba frowned more and suddenly cupped Koujaku’s cheeks.

“o-ow..beh?”

The brunette tried to pronounced his name with scrunched cheeks.

Aoba took a deep breath and began to sing like the dancing miko or priestess!

But Aoba is actually... tone deaf.

And so his... song almost made a few sparrows fall off the branch!

“Deity~ o deity~

Is this man a flower, a butterfly or an ogre?

Is he a human, a son or a lover?”

Koujaku blinked when he heard the words.

“What he wield is not a blade but a shield

I know he wants to protect and not retreat

Please grant me my wish o deity~

My wish for this hero to return safely

Back in my arms from the battlefield

Safe with no injury...”

By now Aoba is so red from his terrible singing and for voicing his true wish. He rest his head against Koujaku’s chest and lightly touch the mamori charm his lover wore loyally.

“I believe in you, Koujaku. Please come back safely from the war... you’ve been training hard alone... I heard that our next enemy... might be too strong.. but no matter if our nation got defeated... please... just come back to me safely... please...”

Koujaku got over his shock and slowly he wrapped his arms tight around Aoba’s shivering shoulders. It has always been the boy’s fear that one day they will part. That with each meeting they might not reunite again under the Sakura tree...

“....your wish has been heard. Please rest assured that HE will be protected. And he will come back to you.”

Aoba hugged him tighter before peeking up, “...promise?”

Koujaku nodded, “I swear on my honoured blade...”

The two of them stare into each other’s eyes before Aoba tip toed to press their lips together. Koujaku closed his eyes and kisses back deeply, savouring Aoba’s taste as one of his hand cupped Aoba’s head. Loving the feel of the younger man’s hair.

Even if someone like him doesn’t deserve forgiveness, even if a few of the old villagers feared him just like how he’s scared of himself...

It’s okay.

Because Aoba believed jn him.

If one person, just one man with a heart of gold and endless love to welcome him home... then Koujaku thinks he’s the luckiest man alive who dont need any wish.

All he need is Aoba, just Aoba.

And that’s all that mattered.

....

.........

......................

END?


End file.
